Digimon Zero
by Jeremycards
Summary: El mundo ha estado en paz desde que Malomyotismon fue vencido, todos tienen digimons, pero luego de esto, 11 años despues cuando los elegidos son adultos un nuevo mal acecha y un nuevo grupo de elegidos deve protejer al digimundo con ayuda de tai y sus am
1. Los nuevos elegidos y el niño sin digimo

**Digimon Zero**

Prologo:

Luego de muchos años de la hazaña de los chicos elegidos, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari, T.K., Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody la paz reino en el mundo de los humanos y en el de los digimons por mucho tiempo. Los chicos elegidos crecieron y ya son adultos, Tai se convirtió en un embajador que arregla disputas entre el digi mundo y el mundo de los humanos, Matt es un astronauta, Mimi tiene un programa de cocina en tv, Sora hace arreglos florales y se caso con Matt, Izzy es un científico, Joe es un doctor en el digi mundo, T.K. es un escritor, Kari es maestra de kinder, Davis es dueño de un restaurante móvil, Ken y Yolei se casaron, Ken es policía encubierto y Yolei es ama de casa y Cody se transformo en un abogado, todos tienen hijos que ahora juegan en el digi mundo, todos sabemos de esa vieja historia, hoy en día todos tienen un compañero digimon, apenas nace alguien el digi egg de su compañero digimon aparece a su lado, sin embargo hay un chico que no tiene un compañero digimon y un nuevo mal ronda por el digi mundo…

Episodio 1: los nuevos elegidos y el chico sin digimon

-era un día soleado en Hikari Gaoka, todo estaba calmado, era un día normal, en una casa común vivía Jix Omiya el único chico del mundo sin Digimon-

Nombre: Jix Omiya

Descripción física: 1,70 m., 52 kg., pelo marrón, atado con coleta, ojos verdes, viste con una camiseta negra de mangas largas por debajo y una camiseta azul obscura de mangas cortas por arriba, pantalones negros y zapatos azules y negros, en la cabeza lleva unos anteojos como los de Tai

Edad: 14 años

Personalidad: pesimista, valiente, fuerte, le gusta decir varias frases en ingles y es solitario, pero con el tiempo cambiará.

-eran las 7 de la mañana y Jix se levantaba para la escuela- awww (bostezó) mm que bien dormí –Jix se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse y arreglarse para ir a la escuela, luego bajo y su mamá estaba cocinando junto a su Palmon-

Buenos días Jix! –Exclamó Palmon alegremente

-ah hola Palmon buenos días, que hay para desayunar? –Jix se sentó y tomo el periódico que estaba en la mesa

-Buenos días hijo hoy tenemos huevo y tocino, ¡tu favorito! –la mama de Jix se dio vuelta alegremente

-………ehh…… mamá desde cuando eso es mi desayuno favorito? –Jix miro a su madre con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Ohh pensé que te gustaba –la mama de Jix se quedo mirándolo curiosa mientras este se agarraba la cabeza y Palmon se reía

-uh… olvídalo…………… -Jix se quedo mirando el periódico el cual decía…- "Ken Ichihoji y Stingmon atraparon finalmente al ladrón de joyas… -Jix leyó esto con una vena hinchándose en su cabeza y arrojo el periódico levantándose violentamente-OLVIDALO! ¡PERDI EL APETITO! –Jix se levanto tomo su mochila y se marcho a la escuela

-que le pasa?... –Palmon se quedo asustada ante la forma de actuar de Jix

-…el siempre fue así, no soporta ver que la gente se lleve bien con sus digimons…- comentó su madre, más tarde en la calle Jix se encontró con su amiga M.Y. (en ingles suena em-y)

–hola M.Y.! –Jix le extendió la mano a M.Y. quien venia con su compañera digimon Aglymon-

Nombre: Maryl (M.Y.) Norimoto

Descripción Física: 1,65 m., 46kg., pelo rubio largo con coleta con una bandana roja (pañuelo) en la cabeza, ojos azules, viste con una camiseta sin mangas negra y un pantalón largo gris con varios bolsillos y zapatos rojos.

Edad: 14 años

Forma de ser: algo callada, buena amiga, poco femenina y cariñosa cuando esta con alguien que quiere

Digimon: Aglymon

Descripción física: un pequeño pájaro de fuego mujer con una cara bien tierna, no le gusta volar mucho, generalmente camina

Ataque especial: mini meteoros

Forma de ser: siempre copia a My

-Hola Jix, que tal estas? –M.Y. le sonrió a Jix

-enfadado desde temprano, haha, no me hagas caso –Jix trato de calmarse por lo que vio en el diario

-Siempre igual Jix! –Aglymon se poso en el hombro de Jix sonriéndole

-si si como sea, vamos al colegio de una ves ¡ya es tarde! –Jix seguía algo enfadado así que trato de evitar hablar mucho, Aglymon se bajo del hombro de Jix y siguió caminando junto a M.Y., luego de un tiempo llegaron a la escuela donde el día transcurrió normalmente, hasta que a la salida Jix se acerco a sus amigos

-Oigan chicos quieren venir al cine? yo invito! –Jix ya había olvidado lo que paso a la mañana y ya se veía más alegre

-lo siento Jix le prometí a Gomamon que hoy lo llevaría al acuario –dijo uno

-yo tengo que ir a comprarle juguetes a Tsunomon perdona Jix- Jix se puso rojo de furia pero no dijo nada y se fue mientras M.Y. lo miraba agarrándose la cabeza

-pobre Jix siempre igual… -el día paso como si nada, al otro día era un Sábado y Jix se levanto tarde y prendió la TV, aun estaba deprimido

-mmm me pregunto que habrá- apenas prendió la TV un noticiero estaba dando un reporte muy peculiar- "ultimo momento, debido a un extraño fenómeno no se puede entrar al digi mundo, todas las puertas están cerradas por una fuerza extraña, ni siquiera los digi elegidos pueden abrirlas con sus digivices…" –Jix apago la TV, realmente no le importo la noticia y volteo su cara hacia otro lado- diablos siempre hablando de los digimon y el digi mundo… ¡parece lo único que le importa a este mundo!- la noche llego en poco tiempo, Jix se preparaba para su clase de Kendo, se veía realmente deprimido, en ese momento M.Y. toco a la puerta, Jix bajo y le abrió

-hola Jix quieres venir a la muestra del nuevo video juego virtual? Tengo pases gratis! – M.Y. intento toda la tarde buscar algo con que alegrar a Jix

-Uh… lo siento M.Y. pero tengo clase de Kendo –dijo Jix decaído

-Oh vamos puedes faltar una ves! Ven! – M.Y. empezó a jalar a Jix del brazo y lo llevo hasta la muestra, una ves allí vieron que habían 6 cápsulas y un presentador hablando

-PASEEEN TODOS! Este es el nuevo juego experimental, DIGIMON ADVENTURE! –al oír esto Jix se enfado como nunca pero M.Y. lo contuvo

-OYE JIX TRANQUILISATE ES SOLO UN VIDEO JUEGO! – M.Y. calmo un poco a Jix y lo convenció de probar el juego, Jix y M.Y. con Aglymon fueron en la primer tanda de jugadores junto con otros 4 chicos con sus digimons

-Bien chicos prepárense! –los chicos entraron a las cápsulas y se pusieron los visores, apenas empezó el juego los chicos vieron por sus visores como si estuvieran en el digi mundo pero apenas empezó, se empezó a ver todo borroso y la pantalla empezó a lanzar una lluvia- ehh eso no debería pasar! –el presentador le hizo señas a los ingenieros que estaban chekando el juego pero no tenían idea de que pasaba

- HEY ESTE JUEGO APESTA QUE PASA? –Jix se empezó a quejar cuando empezó a notar que en su mano apareció una especie de reloj raro al mismo tiempo que a los demás

- M.Y. QUE ESTA PASANDO? –Aglymon se exalto y abrazo la pierna de M.Y. mientras los digimons de los otros niños hacían lo mismo, en ese instante los "relojes" que aparecieron lanzaron una luz que segó a todos y cuando la luz desapareció los 6 chicos no estaban…, estos fueron transportados a un bosque del digi mundo, al llegar se encontraron los 6 chicos

-Ahh! Que paso? M.Y. esto es parte del juego? Se ve muy real –Jix estaba muy confundido pero M.Y. aun estaba mareada, junto a ella seguía Aglymon, Jix noto los otros 4 chicos

-Oigan que paso?... parece que estamos en el digi mundo –uno de los chicos se levanto y empezó a mirar todo

-haaaa siiiii que bien! Estamos en el digi mundo! Seremos como Mimi y los demás chicos elegidos del pasado! –una chica pelirroja se levanto muy contenta

-Hey! quienes son ustedes? –Jix estaba muy confundido, entonces uno que parecía mayor que los demás se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos diciendo…

-mmm sea lo que sea será mejor que nos presentemos… -dicho esto cada uno dijo su nombre

Bueno mi nombre es Jix Omiya –Jix se presento

-yo soy M.Y. y ella es Aglymon – M.Y. se presento, luego los demás se empezaron a presentar

-Yo soy Steck Kimoto y este es Patamon-

Nombre: Steck Kimoto

Descripción física: 1,81 m., 54 kg., un chico de pelo marrón claro corto algo parecido a Matt, ojos celestes, con una camiseta negra con un símbolo algo curioso plateado en el medio y pantalones grises, zapatos marrones

Edad: 14 años

Personalidad: algo serio y decidido, siempre piensa en los amigos aunque es algo antisocial

Digimon: Patamon

Descripción física: un animal raro mitad naranja mitad blanco con alas en la cabeza

Ataque especial: burbuja de aire

Forma de ser: callado pero valiente

-el que parecía mayor se paro- yo soy Kori Mamura y este es Monmon

Nombre: Kori Mamura

Descripción física: 1,87 m., 60 kg., pelo negro corto con un peinado parecido al de Koichi, ojos violeta, viste una camiseta roja, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros

Edad: 15 años

Personalidad: serio, mucho más que Steck, amigable y bastante maduro para su edad, es muy firme y tiene mucho carácter

Digimon: Monmon

Descripción: un pequeño monito verde con una gomera, con una ropa amarilla y pelos parados

Ataque especial: tiro de gomera

Personalidad: muy alegre e hiperactivo, el contrario de Kori

Un pequeño niño se levanto- mi nombre es Kay Amiya y este es Kromon

Nombre: Kay Amiya

Descripción física: 1,60 m., 45 kg., un niño pequeño de pelo marrón y ojos verdes, lleva una gorra roja hacia atrás en la cabeza, una camiseta con cuello de tortuga azul y pantalones cortos marrones y zapatos marrones

Edad: 11 años

Forma de ser: tímido pero muy valiente, lo que a veces le trae problemas, se desespera por demostrar ser independiente y no le gusta que sean cariñosos con el

Digimon: Kromon

Descripción física: un pequeño perrito amarillo con un collar rojo, en las orejas y cola tiene forma de rayo

Ataque especial: rayo

Personalidad: muuuuy muuuuuy tímido pero siempre quiere proteger a Kay

Por ultimo la chica alegre se levanto- HOLAA MI NOMBRE ES! Lixie Momiya y ella es Tanemon, aun no pudo evolucionar a principiante jiji –Lixie sonrió sacando la lengua y se puso la mano atrás de la cabeza mientras Tanemon hacia lo mismo

Nombre: Lixie Momiya

Descripción física: 1,65 m., 44 kg., pelo largo rojo y ojos verdes, viste una camiseta blanca con una campera sin mangas verde y una pollera verde y zapatillas rojas

Edad: 13 años

Personalidad: muy dulce y alegre, le gustan las cosas emocionantes pero no las peleas, siempre quiere huir de ellas, es muy sensible y cariñosa, no le gusta nunca estar sola y admira muchísimo a los viejos digi elegidos

Digimon: Tanemon

Descripción física: un digimon en entrenamiento blanco y verde con pequeñas patitas y forma redonda en su cabeza tiene unas hojas

Ataque especial: burbujas

Personalidad: alegre y se comporta como bebe siempre se pone roja cuando ve algo romántico

Luego que todos se presentaron se quedaron mirando a Jix- ……………que? –Jix se quedo mirándolos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Oyeee donde esta tu digimon? Te lo olvidaste? Pero si nadie sale sin su digimon… -Lixie se acerco preocupada a Jix pero este volteo su cabeza y se cruzo de brazos enojado

-claro que no! Yo no tengo digimon!- Todos (menos M.Y.) se quedaron callados mirándolo

-…como que no tienes digimon? Todos tienen uno –dijo Kay preocupado

-pues yo no! Que tiene? No apareció cuando nací es todo! –todos callaron hasta que M.Y. rompió el silencio

-Bueno bueno eso no importa, ahora hay que buscar a quien sea que nos trajo aquí ¿si? –todos menos Kori asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar, Jix seguía molesto

-Vaya… ahora tuve que venir al digi mundo grr.. Y eso que habían dicho que la puerta se cerro, patrañas de la TV como siempre –en ese momento un Kuwagamon apareció dispuesto a atacar, apenas apareció todos se asustaron excepto Jix y Lixie quien en sus ojos se pudieron ver estrellas apenas el digimon apareció

-WOOOOOW NOS ATACARA UN KUWAGAMON IGUAL QUE A LOS PRIMEROS DIGI ELEGIDOS QUE EMOCION!- gritó Lixie

-Emoción? Estas loca? Nos matara! Ve Kromon! –Kay regaño a Lixie y envió a Kromon, los demás también mandaron a sus digimons a pelear pero de repente nadie veía a Jix

BURBUJA DE AIRE!

TRUENO!

MINI METEOROS!

DISPARO DE GOMERA!

BURBUJAS!

Los ataques impactaron en el Kuwagamon sin mucho efecto, entonces este lanzo su ataque de Garras de tijera sobre los digimons dañándolos gravemente- Ay! es muy fuerte! –Kay se asusto pero de repente algo se vio entre los árboles

-oigan que es eso? –Dijo M.Y., entonces de entre los árboles salto Jix con su espada de madera en la mano, este le dio un golpe verticalmente en la cara a Kuwagamon y luego uno horizontalmente desde arriba tan fuerte que lo desmayo

-Ha! Estúpido digimon –todos excepto M.Y. se quedaron asombrados

-c c ccomo hiciste eso? –Steck no podía creer lo que vio

-siempre practique con esta espada, por no tener digimon necesitaba protegerme de alguna manera, de todas formas los digimons me parecen estupidos -Steck se enfado mucho ante el comentario de Jix

-oye! El que no tengas digimon no te da derecho a decir eso idiota- Steck se enfado mucho pero Patamon se escondió

-pues al menos no necesito que una rata voladora me cuide el trasero! –Jix enfadado y de brazos cruzados dejo duro a Steck con el comentario y los demás se quedaron viendo atónitos, Jix siguió caminando dejando a todos atrás mientras Steck se quedo apretando su puño y los dientes muy furioso pero M.Y. se acercó

-Tranquilo, es lógica su forma de ser –dijo M.Y., entonces Steck se tranquilizó un poco y la miro- el nunca tuvo digimon y sus amigos siempre están con sus digimons y no le prestan atención, todos hablan de los digimons por eso es que el dice esas cosas, pero en realidad no los odia… solo niega la necesidad que tiene por uno, por favor perdónalo – M.Y. se fue caminando junto a Jix y Steck se calmo y se quedo mirando a Jix comprendiendo lo que dijo M.Y.

-……bien será mejor ir con el –dijo Steck comenzando a caminar, todos fueron tras ellos, pero entonces un holograma apareció frente a Jix, al verlo todos corrieron hasta allí, en el holograma apareció el señor Genai (viejo nuevamente)

–hola! Pueden oírme? –El señor Genai comenzó a hablar y todos se quedaron mirando

-Usted… es el señor Genai, lo conozco, lo nombran en los cuentos de los digi elegidos del pasado –dijo Lixie acercándose- pero usted no había rejuvenecido?- el señor Genai miro a todos

-si así es, pero pasaron tantos años que ya volví a envejecer, recuerden que el tiempo aquí pasa más rápido que en la tierra bueno ese no es el punto, ustedes son los nuevos chicos elegidos –todos se quedaron duros cuando Genai dijo esto

-COMO? Los nuevos elegidos? – M.Y. fue la primera en acercarse

- si así es, lo que tienen en sus muñecas son los nuevos digivices Comand son los únicos capaces de transportarlos libremente al digi mundo ahora que se cerro la puerta entre ambos mundos –Genai comenzó su explicación ante el confundido grupo de elegidos, entonces Kori se acerco

-espere… los antiguos elegidos destruyeron todo el mal que pasa ahora? Y porque nos llamo a nosotros si hay tantas personas con digimons en el mundo?- Kori planteó un punto importante

-Si es verdad… pero su destino esta escrito desde hace tiempo, Tai y los demás no fueron los primeros elegidos, hace muchísimo tiempo hubieron otros, los primeros elegidos, ustedes tienen los mismos datos que ellos lo que nos dice que son descendientes de ellos por eso los trajimos aquí –en ese momento Jix volvió a estallar en ira y se acerco a Genai

-Oiga pero porque yo? Yo no tengo un digimon, no se porque pero no lo tengo, que espera? Que mate a los digimons de la oscuridad con una espada de madera? –Jix se empezó a enojar realmente mucho

-no… lo siento pero tu si tenias un digimon, pero… nadie sabe donde esta o que fue de el –cuando Genai dijo esto el corazón de Jix sintió algo muy extraño y se quedo totalmente asombrado

-Yo…tenia un digimon? QUE PASO? Como puedo saber que paso con el? Y si no esta porque me trajeron de todos modos? –Genai agacho su cabeza algo triste

-lo siento yo no se que paso con el… pero tu eras el digi elegido era inevitable que vengas, solo hay una persona que puede saber que fue de tu digimon- Genai realmente se veía mal al decir esto

-QUE? QUIEN? –Jix estaba desesperado por saber que había sido de su digimon

-Babamon, en la ciudad del comienzo, ella cuida a cada digi egg desde que se digitaliza hasta que se envía al mundo de los humanos al nacer un bebe, ella debe saber que paso con tu digi egg, no lo debe haber olvidado ya que es el único digimon desaparecido- Explicó Genai, una cara de preocupación se puso en la cara de Jix

-comprendo… iremos allí entonces, muchas gracias! –Genai agacho la cabeza

-adiós niños mucha suerte, la ciudad del comienzo esta al norte de aquí, sigan por este camino, no se perderán, tengan cuidado… en cuanto el mal que amenaza este mundo se entere que llegaron intentaran destruirlos mucha suerte! –El holograma de Genai desapareció, entonces Jix se paro firme y apretó su puño mirando hacia el frente

-Bien, vamos a la ciudad del comienzo! –todos callaron y siguieron a Jix sin decir nada, a pesar que muchas dudas quedaron en sus cabezas preferían no interferir esta ves, mientras tanto en una parte obscura del digi mundo

-Entonces…. Ya llegaron eh…, OGREMON! Prepara el comité de bienvenida HAHAHAH! –un digimon entre las sombras le hablaba a un Ogremon que estaba arrodillado ante el

-si 


	2. El espiritu digital

**Digimon Zero**

Episodio 2: El espíritu Digital

-los chicos habían caminado muchas horas desde que hablaron con Genai-aaaay tengo hambree estoy cansada! Quiero ir al bañoooo –Lixie ya no aguantaba más y se comenzó a quejar poco después de haber comenzado a caminar

-Cuanto falta chicos? –Lixie lloraba cómicamente mientras todos ya estaban hartos de oírla y se dieron vuelta con una gota de sudor en la cabeza para decir juntos…

-no sabemos! –Lixie siguió llorando sin decir nada

-No te preocupes Lixie seguro llegaremos pronto –dijo Tanemon

-oigan, desde que salimos me eh estado haciendo una pregunta, quien puede ser el mal que esta amenazando este mundo? –dijo Kori preocupado

-No tengo idea pero sea lo que sea tenemos que vencerlo a como de lugar! –Steck se veía muy decidido al decir esto

-si como sea… yo quiero saber que le paso a mi digimon, oigan por cierto no oyen unos pasos? –Dijo Jix, entonces todos se quedaron quietos y se empezó a oír y sentir unos pasos muy grandes sobre la tierra, entonces se vio saltar desde una montaña cercana a un Tyrannomon-

-WAA QUE ES ESO? –dijo Kay echándose hacia atrás, el Tyrannomon sin perder tiempo lanzo una llamarada contra los chicos y los digimons lanzaron sus ataques para contraatacar

TRUENO!

MINI METEOROS!

BURBUJA DE AIRE!

DISPARO DE GOMERA!

BURBUJAS!

Los ataques frenaron la llamarada por partes pero una parte siguió hacia Lixie debido a que el ataque de Tanemon no lo logro detener- noo! Lixie! –En ese momento una luz salio del Digivice Comand de Lixie iluminando a Tanemon

-TANEMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Flowymon**

Digimon: Flowymon

Descripción física: un pequeño digimon con cuerpo de planta y una flor rosa muy bonita en la cabeza y cara muy tierna

Ataque especial: rayo de esporas

Forma de ser: la misma que tenía como Tanemon

-RAYO DE ESPORAS! –Flowymon lanzó un rayo hecho con esporas venenosas y detuvo el ataque de Tyrannomon

-Sii! Lo hiciste! Al fin llegaste a tu nivel de principiante Tanemon! –Lixie se puso muy alegre y abrazó a Flowymon quien sonrió

-ya no soy Tanemon Lixie ahora soy Flowymon! –ambas estaban muy alegres

-Oigan chicas me encanta su momento emotivo ¡pero aun no terminamos con esto! –Dijo Jix sacando su espada de madera- TOMA ESTO! –Jix se lanzó contra Tyrannomon pero este le dio un zarpazo que lo lanzo volando

-Jix estas bien? – M.Y. se preocupo mucho y junto a Aglymon se pusieron enfrente de Jix para cubrirlo

-no te preocupes Jix nosotras te protegeremos! –Aglymon se preparo para pelear

-Aglymon, recuerdas la promesa que hicimos una vez? –Dijo M.Y. sonriéndole a Aglymon

-… claro! Nunca la olvidare! –Aglymon comenzó a recordar una ves que M.Y. y ella hicieron la promesa de proteger a Jix ya que el no tiene un digimon que lo haga

-MINI METEOROS! –Aglymon lanzo una lluvia de bolitas de fuego hacia Tyrannomon pero no le hicieron mucho daño y este lanzo una llamarada que daño gravemente a Aglymon

-NO! MUCHACHOS VAMOS! –Dijo Steck dando orden de ataque, entonces todos los digimon atacaron sin efecto y Tyrannomon los envistió dejándolos gravemente heridos a todos

-Diablos es muy fuerte! No podemos con el –dijo Kromon tratando de levantarse

-Vamos Aglymon tu puedes! – M.Y. animaba a Aglymon que se esforzaba por pararse

-no te preocupes M.Y. yo te protegeré a ti y a Jix! –En ese momento el Digivice de My brillo y lanzo una luz que cubrió a Aglymon

-Ah! Me siento llena de energía –Aglymon empezó a brillar y entonces…

-AGLYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHHHH!

**Airdramon**

Digimon: Airdramon

Descripción física: una serpiente voladora con alas rojas cerca de la cabeza y un cráneo cubriéndole la cabeza con cuernos hacia atrás

Ataque especial: flecha de fuego

Personalidad: muy firme y valiente

-Agly……mon… evoluciono! –Dijo M.Y. mirando sorprendida

-FLECHA DE FUEGO! –Airdramon lanzo de su boca una flecha de fuego que daño seriamente a Tyrannomon y luego lo envistió con mucha fuerza

-Increíble evoluciono! –Kori no lo podía creer pero luego de que paso su asombro se reincorporo- ataquemos todos juntos ahora! –Kori dio orden de ataque y todos los digimons se levantaron

TRUENO!

BURBUJA DE AIRE!

DISPARO DE GOMERA!

RAYO DE ESPORAS!

FLECHA DE FUEGO!

Los ataques impactaron directamente con Tyrannomon quien se empezó a disolver- lo…siento…amo…Chaosmon… -dijo Tyrannomon antes de desdigitalizarse, al escuchar esto los chicos se quedaron pensativos

-dijo Chaosmon?... ese debe ser el digimon maligno que nos quiere vencer muchachos –dijo Jix mientras se paraba y limpiaba el polvo, Airdramon volvió a ser Aglymon quien empezó a volar alrededor de M.Y.

-Lo viste lo viste? Lo hice! –Aglymon estaba muy alegre, M.Y. le sonrió un poco y luego se puso seria

-entonces es Chaosmon el enemigo… nunca había oído de ese tipo de digimon- dijo M.Y. poniéndose una mano en el mentón

-Bueno, sea quien sea debemos seguir adelante, sigamos hacia la ciudad del comienzo! –Dijo Jix comenzando a caminar hacia delante, Steck se quedo mirándolo de reojo con los brazos cruzados

-Oigan quien lo hizo líder a este? –Dijo Steck molesto

-creo que los anteojos sobre su cabeza – M.Y. paso caminando junto a Steck rascándose la cabeza, cuando ella dijo esto Steck se quedo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una colina

-oigan que es eso? –Jix logro ver a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo- debe ser la ciudad del comienzo! Vamos! –Jix bajo a toda velocidad y los demás lo siguieron hasta llegar a la ciudad

-Wow miren que bonito todo se ve muy tierno –dijo Lixie sonriendo sonrojada

-ok ahora donde esta Babamon? –Jix no podía esperar, quería saber a toda costa que paso con su digimon

-Oye M.Y. tenias razón, el realmente necesita un digimon aunque intente ocultarlo –Steck se dio cuenta de que M.Y. le había dicho la verdad aquella ves

-aha, te lo dije- presumió M.Y., Jix siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una caza gigante, al entrar todo estaba lleno de huevos y en ese lugar estaba Babamon, un digimon con cara y pelo blanco y un bastón en la mano con unas ropas marrones, se parecía a una anciana

-Oh tengo visitas, pasen por favor –Babamon dio la bienvenida a los chicos elegidos, Jix entro precipitadamente

-usted es Babamon? Me puede decir que paso con mi digimon? Hable por favor! – Babamon se quedo mirando a Jix pensativa

-Oh si… tú debes ser el dueño de aquel digimon… -Jix se quedo duro

- …usted sabe que paso con mi digimon? Dígamelo! Usted lo tiene? –Babamon bajo su cabeza

-sígueme… -Babamon salio de la casa mientras Jix y los demás la miraban, Jix se veía más que preocupado pero la siguió, Babamon los llevo a todos hacia un templo pequeño en la ciudad, al entrar Jix se empezó a preocupar realmente mucho

-…que es este lugar? –Jix desde que entro tenía un mal presentimiento

-…bueno chico te contare la historia de tu digimon –dijo Babamon deprimida, ciertamente esa historia le traía malos recuerdos- hace 16 años un digimon malvado apareció en este mundo su nombre era Chaosmon, nadie sabe como lo hizo pero se volvió muy poderoso, ese digimon odia a los humanos y odia que ahora todos los digimons fuera del digimundo estén ligados a un humano, por lo que comenzó a idear un plan para destruir el mundo de los humanos, su primer paso era romper la puerta entre ambos mundos, y es lo que acaba de hacer, pero… en ese tiempo que se preparaba, un digimon muy poderoso se creo, Chaosmon savia de ese digimon, y como recién era un huevo el invadió la ciudad del comienzo y destruyo el digi egg… cuando un digimon muere se convierte en un huevo nuevamente… pero cuando un huevo muere… el digimon realmente muere, ese digimon era tu digimon- al escuchar esto una lagrima cayo del ojo de Jix al mismo tiempo que su corazón se llenaba de ira

-ese! MALDITO CHAOSMON! –todos bajaron su cabeza mirando a Jix, pero entonces se escucho una explosión afuera

-Qué fue eso? –Babamon se exalto y salio a toda velocidad, los otros chicos salieron con ella pero Jix se quedo dentro afuera se encontraron con Ogremon

-Vaya vaya, entonces estos son los nuevos niños elegidos, la verdad no parecen tan fuertes hahahha –Ogremon se reía de los niños subestimando su poder

-ah si? Ahora lo veremos! VE PATAMON! –Steck dio orden de ataque y Patamon salio a pelear, los demás hicieron lo mismo

-Aglymon digivolve ahh! Airdramon!-

BURBUJA DE AIRE!

TRUENO!

RAYO DE ESPORAS!

DISPARO DE GOMERA!

FLECHA DE FUEGO!

-Hahaha son tan insignificantes niños, GOLPE DE LA OBSCURIDAD –Ogremon lanzo un golpe oscuro que freno los ataques de los digimons elegidos

-Diablos si que es fuerte, ni siquiera el ataque de Airdramon pudo con el –Dijo Kori apretando sus puños

-Niños estupidos ustedes piensan vencer al amo Chaosmon con esos poderes? –Cuando Ogremon dijo eso Jix pudo oírlo desde adentro del templo y apretó sus puños y dientes con mucha fuerza

-CHAOSMON! –Jix salio- TU SIRVES A CHAOSMON! –en ese momento del templo salio una bolita de energía roja que se metió en el Digivice de Jix- Eso……es…… si… lo entiendo, AQUÍ VAMOS! –Jix levanto su brazo izquierdo con el Digivice Coman y una luz salio de este, esa luz se volvió roja, Jix bajo su brazo- DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE! –del Digivice Control comenzaron a salir líneas de fuego y la ropa de Jix desapareció dejándolo a el brillando- AHHHHH! –el fuego envolvió a Jix completamente, entonces sus manos y piernas se comenzaron a envolver en magma, su cabeza también cubriendo todo su cabello, también comenzaron a salirle alas de magma y en su mano se formo una espada de fuego, todo su cuerpo quedo envuelto en magma excepto su cara

**Fireymon**

Digimon: Fireymon

Descripción física: tiene forma de humano, todo su cuerpo esta cubierto por magma, también tiene alas de magma y una espada de fuego

Ataques especiales: Mega Heat, FIRE Slashes, Match atack

Personalidad: Es el mismo Jix pero se pone más serio cuando pelea

-Eso… ES IMPOSIBLE! –dijo Babamon cuando vio eso tan sorprendida como todos los demás, envuelto en ira Fireymon miro a Ogremon mientras por todas partes de su cuerpo salía fuego

-tu eres sirviente de Chaosmon, DILE QUE SU PLAN NO FUNCIONO Y QUE SUS DIAS ESTAN CONTADOS! –Fireymon envuelto en ira se lanzo contra Ogremon con su espada en mano y le dio un corte desde arriba para abajo, Ogremon se cubrió con su mazo pero Fireymon lo cortó en 2, luego dio un giro y le hizo un corte en el estomago, Ogremon estaba muy asustado

-Esto no puede ser posible un humano no puede volverse un digimon! –Ogremon comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

-si puede ser y es tu perdición MATCH HEAT! –Fireymon abrió sus alas y lanzó un rayo de calor que calcino a Ogremon quien se comenzó a desdigitalizar

-no… lo siento amo –Ogremon desapareció y Fireymon volvió a ser Jix, entonces los demás chicos se acercaron a Jix, en especial M.Y.

-Jix como hiciste eso? Te convertiste en un digimon! – M.Y. se veía entre asombrada y feliz

-pues… esa luz era el espíritu de mi digimon… cuando entro al Digivice sentí que me hablo y me dijo que hacer –Babamon se acerco entonces

-Ya lo entendí… era una leyenda antigua, nunca creí que pueda ser real –todos miraron confundidos a Babamon- la leyenda decía que definitivamente un digimon no podía morir, que si se destruía su huevo, el espíritu quedaba en algún lugar y se podía unir al corazón de el humano elegido para ser su compañero, unirse y luchar juntos, no puedo creer que sea verdad –Jix miro su Digivice

-Entonces… mi digimon esta dentro mió? –Babamon asintió con la cabeza

-sin embargo… la leyenda decía que el espíritu se dividiría en 2 partes, una parte humana y otra bestia, unidas crearían al digimon completo –Babamon sonrió al darse cuenta que realmente aquel digimon no murió

-Ok! Entonces buscaré la parte bestia de mi digimon! Que felicidad al fin tengo mi digimon! –Jix estallo en alegría al oír esto, los demás también se alegraron mucho

-Vaya no era que decías que los digimons eran estupidos? –Steck se acercó cruzado de brazos al lado de Jix sonriente, entonces Jix sonrió y puso una mano en su nuca

-ah… haha si era broma hehe… -todos rieron al ver esto

-Bien chicos y entonces que hay que hacer ahora? –Lixie recordó que debían seguir el viaje pero no sabían donde, Babamon se puso seria y miro a los chicos

-Eh oído que al este de aquí Chaosmon encerró a algunos de los hijos de los niños elegidos del pasado que estaban en el digimundo cuando se cerró la puerta- dijo Babamon

-WOOOOW! Entonces salvaremos a los hijos de los digi elegidos antiguos, genial! –Kay salto alegremente, Kori veía eso sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

-Vaya estos chicos no tienen noción del peligro –Kori sonrió y comenzó a caminar- bien vamos de una ves, los demás comenzaron a seguir a Kori

-muchas gracias Babamon ¡nos vemos! –Jix se despidió de Babamon y siguió caminando mirando a su Digivice sonriente- los venceremos a todos Fireymon!

CONTINUARA…


	3. Elegidos al rescate

**Digimon Zero**

Episodio 3: ¡Elegidos al rescate!

Los digielegidos estaban camino a la fortaleza que les indico Babamon, en un momento sus digivices comenzaron a indicar unas luces en sus pantallas indicando donde estaban los otros digielegidos, así fueron siguiendo el rastro ya que los hijos de los antiguos elegidos parecían tener digivices también

-Chicos si seguimos a este paso será fácil encontrarlos, solo espero que el digimon que encontremos no sea demasiado fuerte…-dijo Lixie preocupada, de repente todos escucharon una canción y voltearon a ver

-Hey digimon, hey digimon, champions of the digital world –Jix venia cantando alegremente con unos walkman puestos, todos los demás se le quedaron mirando

-……¿oye Jix de donde sacaste esos walkman? –Dijo Kay

-Pues ese Gekomon de allí me los dio por algunas cartas que tenia de digimon, dice que las colecciona –Jix señalo hacia atrás a un Gekomon que los saludaba alegremente- ¿lo ven? -todos se quedaron duros mirando

-eh… y como nosotros no lo vimos? –Dijo Lixie

-Pues porque todos estaban viendo esas lucecitas en los Digivice y no prestaron atención, deberían ver por donde van saben? –Jix se cruzó de brazos y los miro mal, todos se quedaron con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas pero siguieron caminando hasta la fortaleza, desde una colina podían ver la fortaleza desde distancia segura

-bien, así que ahí están los otros digielegidos eh, hay que trazar un plan –dijo Steck

-Si, será mejor no precipitarse, tenemos que actuar con cautela –dijo Kori cruzado de brazos

-Bien… tengo un plan chicos, Airdramon y yo iremos a la puerta principal y los distraeremos a los guardias, como podemos volar no nos agarraran fácil –Jix ideo un plan rápido

-Ese plan parece bueno Jix pero el problema es que no llego a ver que haya guardias, si los hay están dentro y no podemos saber de que nivel son, siendo estos los hijos de los elegidos creo que Chaosmon debió ser cauteloso –Kori comenzó a tomar las precauciones

-Es cierto… pero si no me equivoco estamos en la Isla File, los digimons aquí son muy débiles, así que lo máximo que pudo haber conseguido habrán sido digimons de nivel principiante, debemos arriesgarnos –dijo M.Y. complementando a Jix, los demás pensaron un poco y asintieron con la cabeza, entonces Jix y M.Y. con Aglymon se fueron hacia un lado y los demás se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la fortaleza- bien Jix, vamos!- M.Y. comenzó a correr

-AGLYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHH! AIRDRAMON!

-DIGI SPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH! FIREYMON!

Aglymon y Fireymon volaron hasta la puerta principal y lanzaron sus ataques contra esta

FIRE SLASH!

FLECHA DE FUEGO!

Al impactar los ataques se armo un gran revuelo dentro y entonces salieron unos Goburimon y Demidevimon al ataque y comenzaron a perseguir a Fireymon y Airdramon que los hicieron alejar de la fortaleza en la pelea, mientras tanto tras la fortaleza…- Bien los guardias se fueron tras Jix y Aglymon, vamos! –dijo Lixie, pero entonces Steck se paro y se dirigió con Patamon a la fortaleza dejando a los otros 3 detrás- Steck a donde vas? Espera! –Lixie lo comenzó a seguir pero Steck no la dejó

-Déjame lo haré solo no hay guardias no me hace falta que me ayuden, cuiden la retaguardia –todos se quedaron duros al oír esto de Steck, quien entró solo a la fortaleza junto con Patamon

-Que le pasa a ese tipo? No se comportaba así antes… será que cuando toma confianza se pone de esa forma? –A Kori no le cayó bien la forma de actuar de Steck pero Lixie empezó a pensar y se dio cuenta de algo

-Oigan… hasta ahora Steck solo hablo con M.Y. y un poco con Jix pero siempre que estaba M.Y. al lado, acaso creen que… -los 3 se quedaron pensativos, mientras tanto Steck ya había ingresado

-Bien Patamon los guardias no están esto será fácil –dijo Steck mientras corría al lado de Patamon

-Eso espero… oye mira allí –Patamon señalo un cartel que indicaba "prisión", sin pensarlo se dirigieron allí y encontraron una jaula donde los hijos de Tai y Davis estaban atrapados

-Oye mira! Es un niño con un digimon, nos salvaran! –Dijo el hijo de Tai

-Patamon rompe el candado! –Steck le dio la orden a Patamon quien actuó enseguida-

-BURBUJA DE AIRE! –Patamon rompió el candado y los hijos de Tai y Davis salieron alegres

-Muchas gracias señor –dijo el hijo de Davis- mi nombre es DJ Motomiya y este es Demiveemon –una gota de sudor salio en la cabeza de Steck mientras pensaba…

-DJ?...tenía que ser hijo de Davis…- Patamon se rió de la cara de Steck

-Mi nombre es Tori Yagami y este es Koromon mucho gusto –luego de que se presentaron ambos se presento Steck

-Bien mi nombre es Steck Kimoto y el es Patamon –apenas dijo esto un gruñido se escucho en el fondo

Oh no! Señor Steck tenemos que huir de… -antes que DJ pueda terminar la frase todas las puertas se cerraron- hay no…¡¡es Devidramon! –en ese momento de entre las sombras se vieron unos ojos rojos de los que salio un Devidramon inmenso al ataque

-GARRA CRIMSON! –Devidramon lanzo un zarpazo muy poderoso pero los chicos se agacharon

-Diablos! Patamon ve eres la única esperanza! –Steck mando al asustado Patamon a la batalla mientras los 2 niños se aferraban a sus digimons

-BURBUJA DE AIRE! –el ataque de Patamon impacto directamente en Devidramon pero no le hizo el menor rasguño, entonces este envistió a Patamon estrellándolo contra la pared y cuando se preparaba a hacer su ataque definitivo…

Rayo de esporas!

TRUENO!

Disparo de gomera!

Kay, Kromon, Lixie, Flowymon, Kori y Monmon aparecieron justo a tiempo derribando la puerta con sus ataques, y la gran puerta de metal cayo justo encima de Devidramon haciéndole un gran daño- Oye Steck no hiciste bien en dejarnos atrás –dijo Kori sonriendo, entonces el Devidramon se levanto- no se preocupen, tenia esto reservado para una situación de emergencia –Kori levanto su mano con el Digivice Comand- VAMOS MONMON!

-MONMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHHHHH!-

**Hookmon**

Digimon: Hookmon

Descripción física: tiene forma de un capitán pirata con una mano de garfio y un arma de fuego en la otra

Ataques especiales: golpe de garfio, rayo del pirata

Personalidad: serio y cruel

Monmon logro evolucionar a Hookmon y se preparo para pelear con Devidramon- ahora veras maldito monstruo, RAYO DEL PIRATA! –Hookmon disparo a Devidramon haciéndole un gran daño, pero este se levanto y voló hacia Hookmon preparando su garra y ambos lanzaron sus ataques a las ves

-GARRA CRIMSON!

-GOLPE DE GARFIO!

Ambos impactaron a la vez y se vieron muy dañados, pero Devidramon se vio más dañado y paralizado-Estas acabado! –Hookmon creyó tener la pelea ganada pero entonces Devidramon se volteo sonriente y 2 Devidramon más aparecieron

-Qué? Más enemigos? –Lixie se exaltó mucho, Steck se levanto y cubriendo a los niños dio orden de ataque

-VAMOS HAY QUE PELEAR JUNTOS! PATAMON NO TE RINDAS! –Steck dio ánimos y todos se levantaron a pelear, entonces por otra parte de la gran habitación entraron Fireymon y Airdramon

-Hey parece que nos perdimos algo de la diversión –dijo Fireymon, todos se alegraron de verlos y se prepararon a pelear, Fireymon lanzo un corte con su espada contra un Devidramon pero este lo esquivo y lo golpeo con su garra y Airdramon le lanzo su flecha de fuego haciéndole un gran daño, el otro Devidramon le dio un zarpaso por la espalda a Airdramon, Fireymon y Airdramon se levantaron lastimados, mientras que M.Y. se reunía con los demás

-Diablos son muy fuertes… Patamon… no es necesario que pelees es muy peligroso –mientras Steck decía esto Hookmon lanzaba un rayo contra los Devidramon sin poder darles, entonces un Devidramon lanzó una llamarada negra por la boca dañando seriamente a Hookmon

-Steck… debo hacer algo! –Patamon se lanzó contra los Devidramon que al verlo prepararon sus garras

-NO PATAMON ESPERA! –En ese momento el Digivice de Steck comenzó a brillar

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE AHH!

**Angemon**

Digimon: Angemon

Descripción física: tiene forma de ángel con un báculo dorado y una mascara de metal que le cubre los ojos

Ataques: Golpe de Fe, ciclón de báculo

Personalidad: bondadoso, valiente y justiciero

Cuando la figura de Angemon se elevo envuelto en luz, los Devidramon se llenaron de miedo y todos los demás se llenaron de asombro al ver a ese majestuoso digimon-

-Pa…Patamon –Steck no podía creer lo que veía

-Steck, no te preocupes todo esta bien –dijo Angemon, Steck asintió con la cabeza, los digimons que estaban peleando se alejaron y fueron junto a Angemon, la presencia de Angemon los curo un poco y este empezó a cargar su puño- GOLPE DE FE! –el golpe de Fe de Angemon atravesó los 2 Devidramon y los destrozo, también golpeo una pared que al caerse revelo un Andromon dormido, los Devidramon se desdigitalizaron y los digimon volvieron a la normalidad

-Oigan es el Andromon que aparecía en los relatos de los antiguos elegidos! –Lixie corrió hacia el Andromon y presiono un botón que había en la pared que lo hizo despertar, este se levantó ante el asombro de todos

-Muchas gracias niños elegidos, desde que Deadramon me encerró eh estado dormido –Andromon agradeció a los chicos pero entonces Jix se le acerco

-Oye no quieres decir Devidramon? –Andromon negó con la cabeza

-no, Deadramon es el agente de Chaosmon en la isla File, si quieren vencer a Chaosmon deberán pasar por encima de el –los digielegidos se quedaron asombrados por lo que decía Andromon- veo que salvaron a algunos de los hijos de los elegidos del pasado, si miran sus digivices verán un botón a la derecha, con ese botón podrán devolver a cada persona con un Digivice al mundo de los humanos, pero ustedes no podrán volver hasta cumplir su misión –todos los digielegidos dijeron juntos,

-QUEEE?-pero luego de la reacción Jix dijo…

-Bien, entonces lo primero es devolver a estos niños a su hogar –Jix les apunto a Tori y DJ con su Digivice

-Gracias nuevos elegidos, les contaremos a nuestros padres de ustedes! –Dijo Tori antes de que Jix les disparase con el rayo, pero mientras estaban viajando de vuelta al mundo de los humanos se dieron cuenta que Jix no tenia digimon

-Bien eso esta echo, entonces donde están los otros hijos de los elegidos Andromon? –Kori preguntó a Andromon quien procedió a explicar

-Estos 2 iban a ser ejecutados por eso estaban aquí, era por ser hijos de los lideres de cada grupo de elegidos del pasado, los demás se encuentran juntos en el monte que esta en medio de la isla, donde esta Deadramon, deben tener mucho cuidado allí –los chicos elegidos asintieron y salieron de la fortaleza

-Muchas gracias Andromon haremos lo posible por salvar al digimundo suerte! –mientras Jix daba las gracias a Andromon, Steck ya se había ido, cuando los demás se dieron vuelta se molestaron aún pensando porque se comportaba así

Continuara…


	4. el ejercito de juguete

**Digimon Zero**

Episodio 4: "el ejercito de juguete"

En el mundo de los humanos Tai se encontraba con Izzy en el departamento de este – Izzy, buenas tardes, dime, que has averiguado? –Tai llego al departamento donde Izzy se encontraba solo

-Buenos días Tai, por lo que investigue una energía obscura es la que sello las puertas del digimundo con nuestros hijos adentro- Izzy ya había investigado sobre lo sucedido

-Eso es lo que te quería decir Izzy, mi hijo y el de Davis han vuelto, fueron salvados por un nuevo grupo de elegidos- Tai ya se había enterado del nuevo grupo de niños elegidos pero aun estaba inseguro de su capacidad

-Genial! Entonces no estamos solos, bien Tai estuve investigando y creo que… -Izzy estaba algo asustado al decir esto

-Dilo ya Izzy- presionó Tai

-Tai, parece que este digimon es el Devimon contra el que peleamos hace tanto tiempo, veras, al parecer sus datos se guardaron en una zona obscura y en todo este tiempo junto tanto poder que evoluciono a un nivel mas allá del mega… esto es muy peligroso, busca venganza por medio de nuestros hijos, la verdad no estoy seguro de que los nuevos elegidos puedan con el, creo que es mas poderoso que el Armagemon que venció a Omnimon aquella ves… –Izzy había descubierto que realmente Chaosmon no era más que una evolución del Devimon derrotado hace tanto tiempo, al escuchar esto Tai se quedo petrificado

-Diablos! Y que podemos hacer Izzy!- Tai comenzó a desesperarse

-Dame tiempo, tal ves podamos ir al digimundo, pero, debes llamar a TK, el poder de Angemon venció a Devimon una ves, con su luz tal ves podamos crear un portal al digimundo- El plan estaba trazado y Izzy tenia manos a la obra, mientras tanto en el digimundo…

-déjame ver si entendí niña…… le diste todos los bits que conseguí vendiendo mis cartas digimon a ese Demidevimon por ESTE MAPA?- Jix estaba regañando a Lixie, quien gasto todos los bits de dinero por un mapa mal dibujado de la isla file

-hay Jix no te enfades, no recuerdas los relatos de los niños elegidos, el gran y guapo Tai había dibujado un mapa como este desde aquel monte, con esto nos pareceremos mas a ellos!- Lixie como siempre alucinaba en ser como los antiguos elegidos, mientras Kay se avergonzaba cada ves más

-ugh… Lixie, cállate por favor, creo que tendré que investigar yo mismo- a Jix le caía una gota de sudor por la cabeza –DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHH! FIREYMON!- Fireymon voló alto hasta ver a lo lejos una ciudad, luego de un momento bajo- chicos, vi una ciudad al norte de aquí, vamos! –todos se dirigieron a la ciudad, al llegar…

-esta ciudad es muy rara… ¿no?- dijo Steck al ver que la ciudad estaba echa de juguete

-guau, no es obvio donde estamos, esta es la ciudad del juguete, debe de haber un lindo y tierno Monzaemon aquí! –Lixie se veía muy ilusionada mientras todos la veían con gotas de sudor en su cabeza

-juguetes… -Kay se veía raro por alguna razón

-oye Lixie, ese es el gran y tierno Monzaemon del que hablas?- M.Y. vio un Monzaemon en una casa, pero estaba caído en el suelo y parecía no tener mucho relleno

-OH NOOOOOOOO! Pobre Monzaemon esta muerto BWAAA! –Lixie al ver eso se puso a llorar como una niña caprichosa

-tranquila vi esto en un video juego, creo que es un disfraz de Monzaemon- Kori recordó haber visto algo así en uno de los video juegos que jugo- alguien debe ponerse el disfraz- en ese momento todos miraron con cara picara a Kori- ……q…que les pasa?...porque me miran así?...- entonces todos sonrieron

-hehe, vamos Kori póntelo tu- dijo Jix sonriendo

-claro eres el más grande, te quedara mejor- M.Y. siguió el juego, Kori se quedo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, luego de un momento de silencio todos se tiraron encima de Kori y le obligaron a ponerse el traje y luego de unos momentos Kori era todo un Monzaemon

-HAAAYYY KORI TE VES TIERNISIMOO! ME DAN GANAS DE ABRAZARTEE! –Lixie estaba muy sonrojada al ver a Kori como Monzaemon mientras este dentro del traje estaba rojo como tomate

-haha te ves genial, ahora vamos a recorrer la ciudad haber que encontramos- Jix dio la orden y todos salieron a recorrer la ciudad- oigan chicos miren, esos son digimons!- a lo lejos se vieron unos ToyAgumon, entonces una sombra cubrió el lugar

-oigan que esta pasando? –Preguntó Kay, al pasar la sombra todos los ToyAgumon se veían negros, entonces se transformaron en ClearAgumon- miren allí! –Kay señaló una sombra yéndose a lo lejos

-eso debió ser los que los volvió negros- Steck se dio cuenta fácilmente que paso, pero entonces los ClearAgumon vinieron al ataque

-oh no están atacando, pero no podemos matarlos, solo están siendo controlados! –al decir eso M.Y., los demás se dieron cuenta que no tendrían como detenerlos- diablos que haremos, ningún digimon tiene algún ataque que los paralice… - se lamentó M.Y.

-FLAMA DE JUGUETE –los ClearAgumon comenzaron a disparar a los niños, entonces sus digimons evolucionaron para protegerlos

MONMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH! HOOKMON!

AGLYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH! AIRDRAMON!

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH! ANGEMON!

DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHH! FIREYMON!

Los digimon recibieron el ataque – diablos que haremos? –Fireymon comenzó a desesperarse

-demonios, necesitamos algo que los paralice… -Kay se veía preocupado

-tengo que hacer algo… tengo que hacerlo por Kay…DEVO LOGRARLO! –en ese momento Kromon comenzó a brillar

KROMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHHHH!

**Thundramon**

Digimon: Thundramon

Descripción física: un tigre amarillo con pelos en forma de rayo y gran tamaño

Ataque especial: Extática, lluvia de truenos, rayo de impacto

Personalidad: justiciero y decidido

-EXTATICA!- Kromon logro evolucionar, entonces lanzo un ataque de ondas de rayo que paralizaron a los ClearAgumon

-In…creíble… Kromon evoluciono! –Kay no lo podía creer y los demás tampoco, cuando los ClearAgumon quedaron paralizados los demás comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde se había ido la sombra

-vamos tras el!- Fireymon se adelanto un poco, luego de un momento llegaron a la puerta de un castillo que derribaron fácilmente, dentro había mas ClearAgumon que fueron siendo paralizados por Thundramon, hasta que al final encontraron a WaruMonzaemon

-ahh humanos, veo que llegaron hasta aquí –WaruMonzaemon se preparó inmediatamente para pelear –GARRA DE OSO- WaruMonzaemon atacó de imprevisto y lanzó a todos hasta una jaula electrificada –HAHAHAHA estupidos, ni aunque vengan con Monzaemon podrán vencerme!

-diablos… ataco muy rápido, que haremos, estos barrotes son muy angostos y están electrificados –Jix se preguntaba como salir

-no se preocupen a mi no me afectara –Thundramon intento romper los barrotes pero la electricidad era muy alta e incluso a el lo daño

-oh no, ni Thundramon puede salir que haremos? –M.Y. comenzaba a preocuparse

-hay no… Flowymon has algo! –Lixie le rogó a su digimon que la ayude pero esta no savia que hacer

-pero que puedo hacer Lixie, mis esporas no sirven contra electricidad… -Flowymon estaba deprimida por no poder ayudar a Lixie

-vamos Flowymon, tu nunca me has fallado, aunque siempre tardes en evolucionar, siempre te eh querido y eh confiado en ti, evoluciona, se que tu puedes! –Lixie le dio ánimos a Flowymon

-Lixie… lo haré, DEVO HACERLO! –Flowymon comenzó a hacer fuerza y comenzó a brillar

FLOWYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH!

**Fairymon**

Digimon: Fairymon

Descripción física: se ve como una pequeña hada, para ser del nivel campeón es el digimon más pequeño que existe, apenas tiene el tamaño de la palma de una mano

Ataques: esporas adormecedoras, lluvia de esporas, rayos de esporas

Personalidad: muy tierna y alegre, siempre dispuesta a ayudar con su fuerza poco esperada debido a su tamaño

-SII! LO HAS LOGRADO FLOWYMON! –Lixie se alegro mucho, entonces WaruMonzaemon miro hacia la jaula y vio eso

-ehh, Qué hacen estupidos humanos? –WaruMonzaemon estaba dispuesto a pelear entonces Fairymon paso entre los barrotes gracias a su pequeño tamaño

-LLUVIA DE ESPORAS!- miles de esporas empezaron a caer por todas partes lastimando mucho a WaruMonzaemon y este empezó a lanzar zarpasos hacia todas partes intentando golpear a Fairymon, pero ella era tan pequeña que no le podía dar- RAYOS DE ESPORAS! –muchos rayos de esporas comenzaron a salir de los costados de Fairymon e impactaron en WaruMonzaemon hasta que uno lo atravesó venciéndolo, cuando este se desdigitalizó los ClearAgumon volvieron a ser ToyAgumon y la celda perdió su electricidad, con una envestida, Hookmon la pudo tirar

-BIEN ECHO FAIRYMON ERES LA MEJOR! –Lixie se lanzó a felicitar a su Fairymon quien volvió a ser Flowymon, luego de eso todos salieron y los ToyAgumon les agradecieron por salvarlos, como recompensa les dieron algo de comida y estos siguieron su viaje

-bien, esto es genial, ahora todos los digimons tienen evoluciones, estamos listos para Deadramon chicos –Jix se veía alegre y decidido

-así es, pero aun falta tu digi spirit bestia- M.Y. le recordó eso a Jix, entonces este se puso serio

-es verdad, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de ir por Deadramon, donde podrá estar? –mientras Jix pensaba una sombra lo veía de entre unos árboles…

-Digi spirit eh?...-

Continuara…


	5. La ira incontenible

**Digimon Zero**

**Episodio 5: La ira incontenible **

Luego de su aventura en la ciudad del juguete todos los digimons habían logrado llegar al nivel champion, ellos caminaban por el digimundo ignorando que eran acechados por un extraño digimon, pero sin que lo supieran en el mundo real 3 viejos amigos se reunían para llevar a cavo su plan

-T.K.! Izzy! Buenas tardes- Tai recién llegaba a la casa de Izzy donde se reuniría con Izzy y T.K. junto con sus digimons

-Buenas tardes a todos!- Dijo Agumon alegremente

-Hola Tai que bueno que llegaste- T.K. saludo a Tai, el también ya era un adulto, junto a el estaba Patamon

-Buenos días Tai, creo que ya estamos listos para empezar, Patamon, evoluciona por favor- Izzy ya estaba listo para todo y pidió al Patamon de T.K. que evolucionase para comenzar

-Ok Izzy, PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHHH SERAPHYMON! –Patamon evolucionó directamente a su nivel mega ante los asombrados Tai e Izzy

-Wow, no savia que Patamon había alcanzado el nivel mega!- dijo Tai sorprendido

-Así es, tomo mucho pero en todo este tiempo pudimos entrenar y llegar al nivel mega -luego de eso el experimento comenzó, mientras tanto en el digimundo…

-Ok Flowymon es tu turno!- Lixie estaba enseñando un juego a los demás mientras estos caminaban

-Si Lixie! Teeeeeeengo tres botellas de leche en la pared teeeeeengo tres botellas de leche en la pared, tres botellas de leche tres botellas de leche en la pared wowooooooo –Flowymon cantaba una canción muy extraña mientras todos excepto Lixie miraban avergonzados

-Muy bien Flowymon! Bien Kori es tu turno- Cuando Lixie dijo eso a Kori le callo una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza

-um…. Yo paso…- Kori no quería ni pensar en cantar eso

-hay pero que aguafiestas, muy bien entonces te toca a ti Steck!- Lixie le cedió el turno a Steck pero…

-eh… creo que también pasare Lixie…- Steck se agarraba la cabeza al decir esto

-Hay! pero que no saben divertirse, Jix tu si lo harás no?- Lixie entonces vio que Jix estaba con sus Walkman escuchando música

-Show me your brabe Heart! - Jix cantaba y ni siquiera podía oír lo que decía Lixie quien se quedo muy decaída y comenzó a llorar

-BWAAA NO ES JUSTOOOOO!- mientras Lixie lloraba Flowymon trataba de consolarla, entonces Monmon se salio de al lado de Kori y se le acerco

-no llores yo cantare, mira, teeeeeeengo cuatro botellas de leche en la pared teeeeeengo cuatro botellas de leche en la pared, cuatro botellas de leche cuatro botellas de leche en la pared wowooooooo- Monmon cantaba alegremente y hizo reír un poco a Lixie, entonces Jix se saco los Walkman y volteo

-Bien lamento interrumpir la emotiva escena entre Monmon y Lixie pero creo que este lugar es perfecto para acampar esta noche- todos habían llegado a una zona del bosque en la que había un pequeño lago, todos se pusieron de acuerdo con Jix y dejaron sus cosas en el suelo, Jix fue a buscar leña mientras los demás arreglaban las cosas

-bien estas ramas están bastante bien para hacer fuego- mientras Jix recogía algunas ramas un digimon lo vigilaba de cerca

-sii… esta solo, es mi oportunidad- el digimon salio de los arbustos en donde se escondía, mostrando que era un Bakemon

-Eh? Tu quien eres?- Jix se volteo y vio al Bakemon, entonces este lanzo su ataque de garra de la oscuridad y lanzó a Jix contra un árbol –agh, maldito ahora veras, DIGI SPIRIT!- del Digivice Comand comenzó a salir esa luz roja que envolvería a Jix pero entonces…

-hahaha, no tan rápido- Bakemon lanzo su garra y le quito el Digivice a Jix mientras la luz roja seguía brillando

-NO! Mi Digivice!- El Bakemon absorbió la luz roja del Digivice y luego de absorberla tiro el Digivice que quedo con una luz gris en su centro

-haha, adiós niño- El Bakemon entonces se fue, Jix tomo su Digivice y se lo puso en la mano de nuevo con la cabeza baja, cuando levanto la cabeza estaba envuelto en ira y comenzó a perseguir a Bakemon, así llego hasta donde estaban los demás

-oigan que es eso?- dijo M.Y. al ver venir a Bakemon, este voló hasta el centro de el lago

-TODOS EVOLUCIONEN, se llevo el digi spirit de Fireymon!- Jix llego corriendo por detrás de Bakemon, al oír esto todos evolucionaron

Patamon digivolve ahhhh ANGEMON!

Monmon digivolve ahhhh HOOKMON!

Aglymon digivolve ahhhh AIRDRAMON!

Flowymon digivolve ahhhh FAIRYMON!

Kromon digivolve ahhhh THUNDRAMON!

Justo cuando los digimons se estaban por lanzar al ataque Bakemon hizo lo que nadie imaginaba -Bakemon digivolve ahh FIREYMON!- con el digi spirit, Bakemon evolucionó a Fireymon enfrente de todos

-Qué? NO PUEDE SER! Ese maldito evoluciono en mi digimon!- Jix maldecía mientras los demás iban a pelear, Thundramon lanzó un rayo por el agua y varios rayos comenzaron a salir de esta pero Fireymon voló más alto y evadió los rayos, luego se lanzó contra Thundramon y le clavo su espada haciéndole perder su evolución en un instante y entonces volvió a ser Kromon

-NO! THUNDRAMON! –Kay se acerco a Kromon que quedo tirado- Qué paso amigo? Cómo pudo hacerte tanto daño?- Kay no entendía que pasaba, Fireymon no tenia tanto poder

-Kay… es más poderoso, no es solo Fireymon, el poder del Bakemon y Fireymon están fusionados- Kromon se había dado cuenta que el poder de Fireymon era superior por estar unido a otro digimon

-diablos, pero eso no nos detendrá, Hookmon ve!- Kori lanzó a Hookmon a pelear, este entonces le disparo con su arma pero Fireymon lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo y un espadaso que lo dejo tirado en el agua- Hookmon!- Kori se lanzó al agua para sacar a su digimon

-cielos… no creo que logremos nada peleando de a uno, AIRDRAMON, FAIRYMON, ATAQUEN JUNTAS- M.Y. les dio la orden a las chicas digimon que lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo

FLECHA DE FUEGO!

ESPORAS ARDIENTES!

Los ataques impactaron directamente en Fireymon, pero no parecieron hacerle ningún daño – no, el fuego no daña a Fireymon tan fácilmente no deben atacarlo así!- dijo Jix, pero era tarde, Fireymon devolvió los ataques con más potencia que impactaron directamente en Fairymon y Airdramon dejándolas seriamente dañadas

-oh no Fairymon!- Lixie tomo a la pequeña Fairymon en sus manos, al tiempo que Steck se preparaba a pelear

-Este idiota no nos detendrá tan fácilmente, Angemon ve por el!- Steck lanzó decididamente a Angemon a la pelea

-Si Steck!- Angemon voló a toda velocidad hacia Fireymon y antes que este reaccionara le dio un golpe en la cara con la punta de su báculo que lo saco volando del centro del lago y lo estrello contra una piedra que había en la punta del lago -GOLPE DE FE!- Angemon lanzó su golpe de fe directo a Fireymon quien lo recibió directamente

-bien echo Angemon!- Steck felicito a Angemon, pero Fireymon a pesar de sus heridas se levanto furioso y mientras Angemon se alegraba se acerco volando a gran velocidad

-MATCH HEAT!- las alas de Fireymon ardían con toda su potencia y le dieron un golpe critico a Angemon derribándolo

-Angemon no!- Steck fue a ayudar a su digimon, mientras tanto la ira de Jix crecía de una manera increíble

-Haha, este digimon tiene una potencia increíble, creo que me lo quedare un tiempo- decía Fireymon mientras que Jix sacaba su espada de madera furioso –Y ahora a acabar con ustedes- Fireymon se acerco a los digi elegidos preparándose para acabarlos pero entonces Jix se lanzo hacia el y le dio un espadaso en la cara haciéndole algo de daño, Fireymon furioso le dio un manotazo que lo tiro al centro del lago- Idiota! Como te atreves a dañar a tu propio digimon?

-NOOO! JIX!- Lixie gritaba desesperada, pero en el centro del lago

-Diablos, ese maldito digimon, como pudo robarme a Fireymon tan fácilmente? GRR NO PUEDE SER- La ira de Jix estaba por las nubes, entonces Jix vio una luz celeste al fondo del estanque -Qué?... que es eso?... si… te entiendo…- entonces la luz entro al Digivice Comand de Jix, mientras tanto en la superficie justo cuando Fireymon se disponía a acabar con todos, el agua se abrió y del centro salio Jix con sus ojos brillando en azul y un aura celeste alrededor de su cuerpo

-Qué es ese poder?- Fireymon no entendía que pasaba

-es hora de mi venganza maldito!- Jix saco su Digivice que empezó a brillar con esa luz celeste

-DIGI SPIRIT! DIGIVOLVE AHHH!- La luz celeste salio del Digivice y comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Jix, sus ropas desaparecieron dejando su cuerpo brillante, una espesa y dura capa de pelo azul brillante comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Jix, el cabello de su cabeza se puso azul también y sus ojos solo brillaban de color celeste constantemente, unas garras de energía celeste salieron de sus manos y colmillos se le formaron en la boca

**Tranzmon**

Digimon: Tranzmon

Descripción física: tiene forma de humano pero con rasgos y comportamientos animales, su cuerpo brilla constantemente en un tono celeste, su cuerpo esta totalmente cubierto de pelo azul brillante, tiene garras de energía en sus manos y en sus pies uñas de bestia, tiene colmillos y el pelo de su cabeza también se torno azul

Ataques: Garra de la destrucción, golpe de la ira, Dash & Slash, etc.

Personalidad: es el digimon legendario de la Ira, constantemente esta enfadado y cuanto más lo esta, más fuerte se hace, lo que hace difícil una batalla con el, suele descontrolarse y cuesta muchísimo tranquilizarlo

Tranzmon apareció flotando en medio del lago, bajo sus pies el agua era separada, su sola presencia era muy imponente, estaba completamente repleto de ira

-ese… ese es el digi spirit bestia de Jix!- Lixie recordó lo que dijo Babamon acerca del digi spirit, Fireymon comenzó a sentir miedo ante Tranzmon

-tu…. ME LAS PAGARAS!- Tranzmon se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Fireymon y lo tomo del cuello con tanta fuerza que le hizo soltar su espada, entonces lo lanzo un poco hacia arriba y dio un giro- GARRA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN- luego de dar el giro Tranzmon le dio un zarpazo a Fireymon que lo estrello contra el suelo y lo dejo devastado, así que regreso a ser Bakemon y la luz roja de este volvió a Digivice de Tranzmon, este luego le clavo las garras a Bakemon venciéndolo completamente, así Bakemon se desdigitalizó ante Tranzmon

-Bien echo Jix, conseguiste tu digi spirit be…- cuando Steck se estaba acercando a felicitar a Jix este se volteo y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo tirado y mal herido

-Steck, Qué haces Tranzmon?- Angemon no entendía lo que le pasaba a Tranzmon, pero este no respondía y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, cuando le iba a clavar sus garras a el debilitado Angemon una bola de fuego pequeña lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndolo fallar el golpe, sin pensar en que había pasado, Angemon le dio un golpe con la punta de su báculo a Tranzmon en el estomago, lanzándolo así al agua nuevamente –que fue eso?- todos voltearon y vieron un Agumon salir de entre los arbustos y detrás de el se encontraban Tai, Izzy, T.K. y Tentomon, Seraphymon se había quedado en el mundo real para potenciar la maquina que los llevó al digimundo

-no…. NO LO PUEDO CREER! SON LOS DIGI ELEGIDOS DEL PASADO!- Lixie estallo en emoción al ver a estos elegidos

-bien, parece que la maquina fue un éxito- dijo Izzy

-están bien? Ustedes debieron ser quienes salvaron a mi hijo- Tai agradeció a los niños elegidos

-lamento decirlo pero NO estamos bien, algo le pasa a nuestro amigo esta totalmente descontrolado con su nueva evolución- M.Y. les contó lo que pasaba a los antiguos elegidos, Tranzmon salio nuevamente del agua para seguir la pelea

-ya veo, no se preocupen, Agumon ve, pero no lo dañes mucho- dijo Tai

-si Tai, no te preocupes- Agumon se preparó

-AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH!– Agumon evolucionó primero a Greymon, luego a MetalGreymon y luego ah…

**Wargreymon**

-TERRA FORCE!- Wargreymon creo una bola gigante anaranjada sobre su cabeza y la lanzo a Tranzmon quien la recibió y salio volando con fuerza hacia atrás, quedando muy dañado, pero dio una vuelta hacia atrás y callo bien en el suelo, Wargreymon voló hacia el preparando sus garras para el ataque- DRAMON KILLER!- Wargreymon lanzó una onda de energía y otra onda de fuego hacia Tranzmon, pero la ira de Tranzmon creció y se lanzó hacia un costado y esquivo el dramon killer de Wargreymon, este se posiciono a un costado de Wargreymon y sus garras comenzaron a brillar intensamente, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Wargreymon y le dio un gran zarpaso en el estomago

-DASH & SLASH!- el ataque de Tranzmon fue muy efectivo y tiro a Wargreymon al suelo

-diablos, parece que lo subestimamos Wargreymon, es muy rápido para su nivel, pelea con todo lo que tengas- Tai dio las ordenes a Wargreymon quien se levanto decidido

-Si Tai!- Wargreymon se levanto y le lanzo un golpe a la cara a Tranzmon pero este se agacho y lo esquivo tratando de hacerle un gancho, pero Wargreymon se echo hacia atrás y le dio un zarpaso en el estomago, luego lo golpeo con su rodilla en la cara lanzándolo hacia atrás- MEGA TORNADO!- Wargreymon lanzo su tornado hacia Tranzmon quien quedo seriamente dañado, así callo al suelo y su evolución desapareció dejando a Jix muy dañado

-Jix!- Lixie se acerco a Jix, también se acerco M.Y. quien ayudo a Jix a pararse

-uh… creo que perdí el control de esa evolución, lo siento chicos…- Jix se disculpo ante todos mientras Wargreymon volvía a ser Agumon y se acercaban a el –hey, miren no son ustedes algunos de los antiguos elegidos?- preguntó Jix lastimado

-haha, si lo somos, estas bien chico? Me recuerdas un poco a mí de pequeño- dijo Tai

-ha…. De veras, no creo que tu perdieras el control de las evoluciones de Agumon- Jix se sentía apenado por lo que le paso

-hahaha ni te imaginas, no te contaron lo que paso con Skullgreymon?- justo cuando Tai dijo eso una vos se escucho

-esa ves fue irresponsabilidad tuya Tai, esta ves es diferente- cuando todos voltearon vieron al señor Genai –gusto en verlos de nuevo antiguos elegidos

-Señor Genai! Que gusto verlo luego de tanto tiempo- dijo T.K.

-Cómo ha estado señor Genai?- pregunto Izzy

-oiga que usted no había rejuvenecido? Por qué es un viejo de nuevo?- dijo Tai

-pues tu tampoco te ves muy joven luego de todos estos años!- el señor Genai se enfado

-haha, cierto lo siento señor Genai- Tai se disculpo

-veo que no has cambiado tanto como lo aparentas…, bien como les decía, lo de Skullgreymon fue por que intentaste forzar a Agumon a evolucionar, esta ves el problema no es ese, hable con Babamon y me contó que los digi spirit bestia son muy descontrolados pero este en especial es el digimon legendario de la ira así que es muy difícil controlar un digimon cuyo poder es dado por la ira- cuando Genai explico todo Jix comprendió que no debía volver a usar esa evolución

-ya veo…- Jix se seguía sintiendo muy avergonzado, en ese momento los antiguos elegidos y sus digimon comenzaron a desvanecerse

-oh no, parece que la maquina aun necesita algunos ajustes, tenemos que volver al mundo real ahora mismo, volveremos luego- Explico Izzy ante el extraño fenómeno, todos se despidieron y los antiguos elegidos volvieron al mundo real

-bien niños elegidos, al parecer tendrán algo de ayuda por parte de ellos, cambiando de tema, deben dirigirse hacia el sur ahora, un torneo de lucha se esta produciendo en la ciudad Grapa

-torneo? Y para que queremos ir a un torneo? Seria perder el tiempo- se quejo Kori

-no, el premio de este torneo son unos aparatos muy extraños para sus digivices llamados catalizadores elementales, por ahora no les servirán de mucho pero en el futuro serán muy útiles, un digimon malvado los robo y los vendió en el mercado negro al organizador del torneo, deben ganarlos a toda costa!- explico Genai a los niños

-entiendo, no se preocupe los ganaremos- dijo Jix

-bien niños elegidos, entonces nos veremos, tengo que seguir otro camino, hasta pronto!- Genai se separo del grupo de los niños y estos siguieron su camino hacia el sur, en busca de los catalizadores elementales, pero, Cuál será la utilidad de esos aparatos?..., mientras tanto en otro lugar

-…este digimon se vuelve una molestia, ya despertó su primer evolución legendaria..., me parece que presenciare ese torneo…-

Continuara…


	6. El gran torneo digimon

**Digimon Zero**

**Episodio 6: El gran torneo digimon**

En el mundo real, Matt se encontraba en la casa de Izzy- y bien Izzy… terminaste de darle tus ajustes a esa maquina?- preguntó Matt aburrido sobre una silla

–Si, ya termine, con el poder que dejo Seraphymon la ultima ves alcanzara para una persona y un digimon- Izzy había estado arreglando su maquina para ir al digimundo, pero aun no podía perfeccionarla del todo

-genial, entonces iré yo y Gabumon –dijo Matt decididamente

–pero Matt… no crees que Sora se preocupara si no le avisas de esto?- dijo Gabumon preocupado

-no te preocupes, voy para rescatar a mi hijo, vámonos ya!- Mientras se discutía esto, en el digimundo los niños llegaban a la ciudad Grapa luego de un corto viaje

-Bien, entonces esta es la ciudad Grapa eh? Esta aceptable, y ese debe ser el lugar del torneo- Jix señalo una especie de estadio muy grande en el centro de la ciudad

-Eso parece, será mejor que nos apresuremos a inscribirnos- Dijo Steck, los chicos se dirigieron al estadio donde vieron a un Digitamamon deprimido en la entrada

-miren es un Digitamamon, Qué te pasa porque estas tan deprimido?- Dijo Lixie acercándose al digimon

-oh, son humanos, tal ves puedan ayudar, el gran torneo digimon se celebrara hoy y hacen falta 7 concursantes más, si no los consigo tendré que suspender el torneo, por favor podrían inscribirse?- dijo el Digitamamon para sorpresa de los niños

-oh, pues es su día de suerte porque a eso venimos- dijo Patamon alegremente

-oh que suerte! Muchísimas gracias… pero un segundo, ese chico no tiene digimon- dijo el digimon refiriéndose a Jix

-um, no se preocupe hehe, tengo algunos trucos- Jix sonrió picaramente

-ah… bueno si tu lo dices, pero aun así falta 1 concursante, ustedes son 6- cuando Digitamamon dijo eso se escucho una vos desde atrás

-eso no será problema- cuando todos voltearon vieron a Matt con Gabumon a su lado

-OH DIOS DEVO ESTAR SOÑANDO ES MATT ISHIDA!- dijo Lixie con sus ojos en forma de estrella

-…esta chica nunca cambiara- murmuro M.Y.

-ustedes deben ser los nuevos digielegidos no es así, mucho gusto en conocerlos- Matt se presento y luego de que los demás lo hicieron…- bien entonces Metalgarurumon será el participante, Gabumon evolucio…- antes de que pueda terminar la frase Digitamamon freno a Matt

-lo siento joven pero en este torneo solo se admiten digimons de nivel champion o ultimate no se permite ni más ni menos debido al nivel de los digimons de esta zona- la cara de Matt decayó de repente

-vaya… pues que más da, entonces Weregarurumon será el participante- Digitamamon asintió con la cabeza- bien entonces si, Gabumon evoluciona!

-Si Matt!

GABUMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHH!

**GARURUMON!**

GARURUMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

**WEREGARURUMON**

Todos se asombraron al ver la gran evolución de Gabumon, luego de eso todos se inscribieron en una planilla y al cavo de unas horas todos se dirigieron al estadio donde vieron a los otros contendientes

-vaya Flowymon esos digimon se ven muy fuertes, espero que nos vaya bien…- dijo Lixie algo asustada

-es cierto, pero pondré todo de mi y veras como saldremos adelante!- Flowymon le subió el animo a Lixie fácilmente

El acto de inicio comenzó y todos los contrincantes se subieron a la arena donde saludaron al público, aunque todos se preguntaban que hacia Jix sin un digimon arriba de la arena, Jix oía los murmullos y sonreía confiadamente, luego de eso Digitamamon anuncio los combates de la primera ronda -Bien! Comienza el torneo de la ciudad Grapa al fin, estos son los combates de la primera ronda

1° Combate: Fairymon vs. Rockmon

2° Combate: Airdramon vs. Thundramon

3° Combate: Angemon vs. Flarerizamon

4° Combate: Weregarurumon vs. Tyrannomon

5° Combate: Gekomon vs. Unimon

6° Combate: Hookmon vs. Blossomon

7° Combate: Jix Omiya… vs. Baronmon

8° Combate: Ninjamon vs. Yanmamon

Al finalizar de anunciar los combates, se llamo a Lixie y Flowymon a subir al ring, los chicos elegidos deberían apoyar a sus digimons desde un costado del ring dándoles estrategias –Lixie, Flowymon mucha suerte ustedes pueden ganar!- les grito Jix, entonces Lixie sonrió avergonzada, estaba algo asustada

-bu…bueno evoluciona Flowymon!- dijo Lixie nerviosa

-si Lixie, FLOWYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH FAIRYMON!- luego que Fairymon evoluciono Digitamamon dio por comenzado el primer combate

-Bien! Luchadores a sus puestos… comienza la primer pelea, podrá la pequeña Fairymon vencer a la mole de piedra Rockmon, A PELEAR!

-Fairymon eres pequeña y el es muy grande, le será muy difícil darte, pero también es muy resistente y torpe así que deberías intentar que se golpee el solo- Lixie planeo rápido una estrategia para Fairymon

-Si, gracias Lixie- Fairymon voló directo a Rockmon quien se preparo a atacarla de frente

-Golpe de roca- Rockmon lanzó un puñetazo hacia Fairymon pero esta lo esquivo con total facilidad, ella era muy rápida y el muy lento

-ENVESTIDA DE HADA!- rodeada de esporas mágicas Fairymon envistió a Rockmon en la cabeza pero no le hizo el menor daño- Lixie tenia razón, es muy resistente- Rockmon intento golpear de nuevo a Fairymon pero esta lo esquivo y se alejo- que puedo hacer?

-TORMENTA DE ROCAS!- cuando Fairymon vio que Rockmon comenzaba a girar a toda velocidad preparándose para lanzar rocas ella preparo su técnica

-Esporas del viento!- las esporas crearon una ventisca que hizo que las rocas que volaron hacia Fairymon volvieran en dirección a Rockmon y le impactaran con mucha fuerza, en ese momento Rockmon comenzó a perder el equilibrio

-ATACALO AHORA FAIRYMON! Es muy grande, no podrá mantener el equilibrio- le indico Lixie, Fairymon asintió con la cabeza y lanzo su mejor ataque

-RAYOS DE ESPORAS- los rayos impactaron en el pecho de Rockmon tirándolo hacia atrás, al caerse no se pudo levantar y perdió la pelea

-SIII LO LOGRAMOS FAIRYMONN!- Gritó Lixie emocionada, Fairymon voló hacia ella y la abrazo- lo hiciste muy bien!- todos aplaudieron a Lixie y Fairymon, luego de eso volvió con los demás que la felicitaron

-Bien M.Y. y Kay, ahora les toca a ustedes, suerte a ambos y que gane el mejor- dijo Steck, M.Y. y Kay asintieron y subieron al ring donde sus digimon evolucionaron

AGLYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH, AIRDRAMON!

KROMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH, THUNDRAMON!

-están listos para la pelea,EMPIECEN!-

-Airdramon, conoces a Thundramon, no puedes hacerle ningún ataque físico porque su cuerpo esta cubierto de rayos, busca el momento más apropiado y lanza tu flecha de fuego- Indico M.Y., Airdramon asintió

-Thundramon, se que podemos ganar, debes esquivar las flechas de fuego de Airdramon, ella tiene la ventaja de volar pero tus rayos pueden alcanzarla fácilmente, solo dispara mucho y si te ataca con sus flechas de fuego disuélvelas con tus rayos- El pequeño Kay era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, Thundramon asintió y se preparo para lanzar sus rayos

-LLUVIA DE RELAMPAGOS!- Thundramon lanzo varios relámpagos a Airdramon, pero esta voló alto y los esquivo

-FLECHA DE FUEGO!- Airdramon lanzo su flecha de fuego pero Thundramon lanzo otro rayo que atravesó la flecha e impacto directamente en Airdramon causándole un gran daño

-Airdramon! Estas bien?- pregunto M.Y.

-si… no te preocupes- Airdramon se levanto y comenzó a volar por el costado del ring esquivando los rayos de Thundramon, pero entonces cuando menos lo esperaba Thundramon la envistió, Airdramon quedo muy lastimada

-Bien Thundramon lo haces muy bien!- felicito Kay

-oh no, Airdramon solo tenemos una chance, debes usar ese otro ataque cargado con toda su potencia, pero será difícil darle, tienes que buscar el momento justo- Airdramon escucho atenta a M.Y. y se levanto y comenzó a cargar su ataque

-Es mi oportunidad, LLUVIA DE RELAMPAGOS- Thundramon salto lo más alto que pudo y lanzó varios rayos hacia Airdramon que intentaban rodearla, pero había un espacio vació en el medio de estos, Airdramon a toda velocidad paso por dentro de los truenos y lanzo su ataque

-BOLAS INFERNALES!- Airdramon lanzó muchísimas bolas de fuego muy poderosas que impactaron con toda su potencia en Thundramon y lo noquearon instantáneamente

-INCREIBLE! AIRDRAMON ES LA GANADORA!- anuncio Digitamamon, así que M.Y. y Airdramon festejaron juntas

-lo hiciste bien Thundramon no te preocupes- consoló Kay a Thundramon, todos volvieron a su lugar donde M.Y. celebro con los demás- lo has hecho bien M.Y. fue una gran victoria- dijo Kay de una forma muy madura a lo que M.Y. le sonrió, Digitamamon subió a la arena y llamo a los luchadores, Steck y Patamon subieron al ring entonces

-Buena suerte Steck tu puedes!- grito M.Y., Steck sonrió y siguió

-Muy bien, Patamon, evoluciona!- Steck dio orden de evolución que Patamon cumplió en el momento

-de acuerdo, PATAMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHH, ANGEMON!- Angemon se preparó con su báculo para pelear mientras del otro lado el digimon de fuego, Flarerizamon se ponía en guardia

-Bien luchadores a sus puestos y que comience el combate!- dijo Digitamamon

-Angemon, el no debe ser problema, solo muévete rápido y asegúrate de que no te toquen sus llamas y cuando este desprevenido dale el toque de gracia!- dijo Steck muy seguro de si mismo, Angemon asintió y se lanzó contra Flarerizamon

-LLAMARADA!- Flarerizamon lanzó una llamarada tremenda hacia Angemon pero este la pasó por el costado y le dio un golpe con la parte de atrás del báculo en la cara lanzándolo hacia atrás bastante, pero mientras volaba hacia atrás dio una vuelta y se aferro al suelo para salir con más carrera y envestir a Angemon provocándole un gran daño

-Diablos, estas bien Angemon?- pregunto Steck, Angemon asintió con la cabeza y se levanto, Flarerizamon le lanzó otra llamarada y entonces este comenzó a girar su báculo a toda velocidad frenándola por completo, antes de que Flarerizamon pudiera ponerse en guardia de nuevo Angemon cargo su puño y lanzó su ataque

-GOLPE DE FE!- el ataque de Angemon impacto justo en el estomago de Flarerizamon y lo noqueo por completo

-Y EL GANADOR ES ANGEMON!- anuncio Digitamamon, todos saltaron de emoción ante la impresionante victoria, a pesar de eso Steck permanecía calmado aunque sonriente al igual que Angemon, ambos volvieron a sus lugares

-Wow Steck y Angemon eso fue genial, bien echo!- felicito Jix, Digitamamon llamo a los otros peleadores

-niños se ve que es mi turno, enseguida regreso- Matt se veía realmente confiado y aun mas Weregarurumon, ambos subieron al estadio donde vieron al Tyrannomon a quien debían enfrentar –Weregarurumon hazlo rápido- al decir esto la pelea comenzó y Tyrannomon trato de envestir a Weregarurumon, pero este lo tomo de las manos y lo dio vuelta tirándolo contra el piso violentamente, el publico se emociono mucho al ver esta técnica, inmediatamente Tyrannomon lanzó su ataque

-LLAMA DE DINOSAURIO- al ver esto Weregarurumon sonrió

-GARRA DE LOBO- con un zarpaso Weregarurumon rompió la flama y dejo indefenso a Tyrannomon- PATADA GARURU- Weregarurumon insertó una tremenda patada en la cabeza de Tyrannomon desmayándolo instantáneamente, al ver esto todos se quedaron duros por un momento y luego estallaron en gritos de emoción, Weregarurumon era muy aclamado, el y Matt se dieron las manos y volvieron a su lugar donde todos los alabaron mientras Lixie estaba como loca (igual que siempre)

-Eso fue increíble señor Ishida, lo felicito- dijo Kori con algo de vergüenza

-no te preocupes Kori nosotros también lo haremos bien!- dijo Monmon alegremente justo antes de saltar a la cabeza de Kori haciéndolo sonreír un poco, Digitamamon anuncio que habría un receso de 15 minutos para comer, los niños con sus digimons fueron al comedor especial para los peleadores, donde pudieron ver a los digimons derrotados recuperándose

-vaya señor Ishida, Weregarurumon si que es fuerte- dijo M.Y. mientras comía

-haha, de seguro ustedes también lo serán al llegar a el nivel Ultimate no se preocupen- mientras todos comían Jix estaba pensativo en una esquina

-Weregarurumon…mmm como venceré a ese digimon?... –Jix miro su Digivice que tenia una luz celeste brillando- …no… no puedo arriesgar a los demás…- el receso paso rápido y continuo la próxima pelea

-espero hayan disfrutado su receso espectadores, porque el torneo ya sigue- Digitamamon llamo a los peleadores, Gekomon y Unimon subieron al ring listos a pelear- QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!- dicho esto los digimons comenzaron a pelear-

-golpe musical!- Gekomon lanzo una onda sonora hacia Unimon pero este la esquivo y lanzó su ataque-

-AIR BLAST!- Unimon lanzo una bola de aire muy poderosa pero Gekomon se cubrió y preparo otro ataque-

-MUSICA IMNOTISANTE!- de el instrumento en el cuello de Gekomon comenzó a salir una música que le empezó a dar sueño a Unimon, en ese momento Gekomon le dio varios golpes en la cara con sus manos a Unimon, pero este se recupero a tiempo para atacar

-Golpe de cuerno!- con Gekomon desprevenido, Unimon logró insertar su ataque por completo y noquear a Gekomon

-Y EL GANADOR ES UNIMON, FELICIDADES!- anunció Digitamamon, Unimon festejo mientras los niños elegidos miraban

-vaya, pelearon bien, espero le podamos ganar- dijo Kori serio, Digitamamon llamo entonces a Kori y Monmon quienes subieron al ring –Bien Monmon, a ganar!

-Si Kori! Les daremos su merecido, MONMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH HOOKMON!- Hookmon subió al ring decidió y vio a su contendiente Blossomon- …es un digimon nivel Ultimate, esto será difícil…

-Listo, Peleen!- grito Digitamamon, Blossomon comenzó a atacar

-PETALOS DE CUCHILLA- Blossomon lanzó unas ramas que al final tenían flores súper afiladas al ataque, pero Hookmon salto encima de ellas y apunto su arma hacia Blossomon

-DISPARO DEL PIRATA- Hookmon disparo directo hacia el indefenso Blossomon

-Bien echo Hookmon, cuando ataca con sus ramas queda indefenso, es fuerte pero grande y lento puedes ganarle!- al oír esto Hookmon comenzó a planear una estrategia

-LLUVIA DE PETALOS- Blossomon lanzó varios pétalos hacia Hookmon a toda velocidad que lo cortaron, quedo dañado pero se levanto rápido a seguir peleando- PETALOS DE CUCHILLA- cuando Blossomon disparó sus ramas de nuevo Hookmon estaba preparado, se barrio por debajo de las ramas de Blossomon y al pararse le dio un gran corte horizontalmente

-GARFIO DE PIRATA!- Este corte daño muchísimo a Blossomon y este quedo K.O., Kori y Hookmon se alegraron mucho por la victoria

-bien echo Hookmon!- felicito Kori, ambos volvieron a su lugar donde recibieron sus halagos

-ok chicos es mi turno, deséenme suerte!- Jix hizo sonar sus nudillos y subió al ring, donde vio a Baronmon subir del otro lado, todos se veían desconcertados por ver a solo un humano- oh que es eso, ese digimon parece un budú, ah da igual

-um… bien señor Omiya, como se supone que va a pelear?- pregunto Digitamamon

-uh? Ahhh si eso hehe, ok ahí va- Jix preparo su Digivice- DIGI SPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH, FIREYMON!- al aparecer Fireymon todos quedaron asombrados por un momento y luego comenzaron a gritar de la emoción pensando en la pelea que venia

-Qué, se transformo en digimon!- dijo Matt asombrado

-esto es increíble…, bueno visto esto QUE COMIENSE LA PELEA!- incluso Digitamamon estaba asombrado, al comenzar la pelea Baronmon junto sus manos preparando un ataque

-METEOR…- Antes de que pueda terminar Fireymon se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el con su espada hacia atrás

-FIRE SLASH!- Fireymon dio un gran espadaso que daño gravemente a Baronmon

-ugh… este humano digimon es más rápido de lo que parece- dijo Baronmon- PUÑOS DE ASURA- Baronmon comenzó a dar miles de puñetazos de fuego a toda velocidad hacia Fireymon, insertando varios de ellos, Fireymon en un rápido movimiento pudo tomar el brazo de Baronmon, al sujetarlo lo pudo dar vuelta y tirar hacia atrás estrellándolo contra el suelo, Fireymon se tiro hacia atrás y abrió sus alas

-c'mon, eso es lo mejor que tienes?- Firey se burlo de Baronmon que se enfado mucho y al levantarse comenzó a juntar de nuevo sus manos

-METEORO- esta ves si llego a hacer su ataque y un gran meteoro de fuego apareció desde arriba de Baronmon yendo directo hacia Fireymon- NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE ESO- grito Baronmon, pero Fireymon seguía sonriendo confiado, mientras Baronmon esperaba a que el meteoro impacte, Fireymon corrió a toda velocidad contra Baronmon y tomo a este de su ropa y comenzó a volar mientras que el meteoro estrellaba en otra parte del ring luego de que Fireymon lo esquivo, mientras subía a toda velocidad de repente Fireymon frenó y soltó a Baronmon que quedo suspendido en el aire

-buen viaje buddy- dijo Fireymon sonriendo entre dientes justo antes de darle una gran patada en la espalda que lo lanzo contra el suelo a toda velocidad estrellándolo contra el suelo con fuerza, ese tremendo ataque noqueo completamente a Baronmon, todos los espectadores gritaron emocionados al ver esto

-QUE VICTORIA MAS INCREIBLE! FIREYMON ES EL GANADOR!- mientras Fireymon volvía a ser Jix y volvía con los demás Matt sonreía pensativo

-veo que tendremos un reto después de todo Gabumon- insinuó Matt en vos baja, todos felicitaron a Jix

-WOW Jix eso fue asombroso- dijo Lixie emocionada

-hehe, se hace lo que se puede- decía Jix sonriente, entonces Digitamamon anunciaba la ultima pelea

-y ahora para finalizar esta emocionante primera ronda, Ninjamon contra Yanmamon!- al anunciar esto, ambos peleadores subieron al ring

-mmm tengo que observar bien esta pelea, el ganador pelea conmigo, esa avispa no se ve la gran cosa y el enano ninja tampoco pero nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo- pensaba Jix

-Fix que fiensas, ven y fome alfo pafa reponerfe de tu felea –dijo Lixie con una paleta en su boca que le habían vendido unos vendedores

-uh? Ah, si, haha, ok Lixie- Jix le hizo caso a Lixie y tomo algo para comer mientras veía la pelea

-están listos, COMIENSEN!- Digitamamon dio la orden y la pelea comenzó

-RAYO YANMA- Yanmamon rápidamente lanzo un rayo pero Ninjamon se movió a una velocidad increíble que Yanmamon no percibió y apareció por detrás de Yanmamon, al ver esto todos quedaron mudos, Ninjamon dio un salto

-SHIRUKEN- Ninjamon lanzo 3 estrellitas ninja que impactaron en la espalda de Yanmamon dañándolo seriamente, rápidamente este se dio vuelta

-ENVESTIDA DEL TRUENO- Yanmamon se cubrió en rayos y se lanzó contra Ninjamon pero este dio un salto y lo esquivó

-Hojas de Ninja- varias hojas aparecieron de repente y no se pudo ver más a Ninjamon, nadie savia donde estaba, Yanmamon comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados sin detectar a Ninjamon- Golpe de la muerte…- Ninjamon le dio un golpe en la nuca a Yanmamon con su mano abierta que lo desmayo completamente entonces el efecto de sus hojas desapareció y volvió a ser visible

-……que…ncreíble victoria! NINJAMON GANA!- todos comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados por Ninjamon quien se cruzo de brazos y se fue de allí

-ese…digimon es muy bueno… Cómo le ganare?- Jix quedó muy sorprendido por las habilidades de Ninjamon, entonces Digitamamon se preparo a anunciar los combates de la segunda ronda

-Excelente primera ronda hemos tenido, hemos visto a unos peleadores espectaculares, ahora habrá un receso de 1 hora y luego seguiremos con la segunda ronda, cuyos combates serán estos:

1° Combate: Fairymon vs. Airdramon

2° Combate: Angemon vs. Weregarurumon

3° Combate: Unimon vs. Hookmon

4° Combate: Fireymon vs. Ninjamon

-el diminuto tamaño y velocidad de Fairymon, la gran habilidad en pelea y poder celestial de Angemon, la fuerza y velocidad de un digimon Ultimate muy poderoso de Weregarurumon, las técnicas y velocidad increíbles de Fireymon y las asombrosas técnicas ninja de Ninjamon, son los concursantes más asombrosos del torneo, me pregunto quien será el vencedor?- se preguntaba Digitamamon, pero nadie savia que había un espectador de más en el publico…

Continuara…


	7. El gran torneo digimon parte 2

**Digimon Zero**

Episodio 7: El gran torneo digimon parte 2

-Bien gracias por esperar! Ahora seguiremos con el gran torneo- anunció Digitamamon -comencemos con el primer combate! Fairymon vs. Airdramon!-

-ay estoy nerviosa Lixie, tendremos que pelear contra nuestras amigas- murmuraba Fairymon

-no te preocupes Fairymon es solo un torneo! Debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras mismas!- consolaba Lixie, poco después subían al ring Fairymon y Airdramon

-Muy bien airdramon será difícil darle con una flecha de fuego por su tamaño así que intenta envestirla y dispárale solo si esta paralizada y fácil de darle ok?- indicaba M.Y.

-Fairymon eres pequeña pero puedes ganarle! Mira tengo un plan- Lixie le dijo al oído de Fairymon su plan de batalla, luego de eso digitamamon comenzó el combate

-Airdramon no me subestimes!- dijo Fairymon cuando se lanzo a atacar- ENVESTIDA DE ESPORAS!- fairymon envistió a Airdramon sin hacerle mucho daño, esta le dio un coletazo que la lanzo hacia atrás y la dejo herida, entonces Airdramon vio la oportunidad de lanzar su flecha de fuego

-AHORA FAIRYMON!- a la orden de Lixie Fairymon se repuso

-ESCUDO DE ESPORAS ARDIENTES!- Fairymon creo una atmósfera de esporas ardientes alrededor de Airdramon y cuando esta lanzo su flecha de fuego esta se expandió por toda la atmósfera dañando a la misma Airdramon seriamente al punto de nockearla

-AIRDRAMON NO PUEDE SEGUIR FAIRYMON GANA!- grito Digitamamon, Lixie y Fairymon festejaron alegres

-vaya que buena táctica, la pelea no duro mucho, bien echo Lixie- felicito M.Y., Lixie sacaba la lengua y se ponía la mano detrás de la nuca algo avergonzada y Fairymon la copiaba

-que grandes peleas estamos teniendo espectadores, ahora pasemos a la siguiente pelea! Angemon VS. Weregarurumon!

-Matt y Steck se prepararon para la pelea dándole consejos a sus digimons, aunque Matt simplemente miro a Weregarurumon sonriendo, Steck estaba preocupado

-Angemon esta pelea será muy difícil mas no imposible de ganar, debes ver detenidamente sus movimientos y usar bien tu báculo, no será nada fácil- Angemon asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso subieron al arena

-Maaan esta pelea será interesante, será mejor que vea bien como pelean- comentaba Jix

-Bien luchadores a sus puestos! QUE EMPIESE LA PELEA!- grito Digitamamon

-PATADA GARURU!- antes de que angemon pudiera parpadear Weregarurumon estaba enfrente suyo y lanzo una patada terrible a su cabeza-

-QUE VELOCIDAD! Angemon estas bien?- pregunto Steck

-ug… estoy bien- Angemon se levanto y se puso en guardia con su báculo, Weregarurumon se lanzo contra el de nuevo y Angemon comenzó a girar su báculo a toda velocidad- CYCLON DE BACULO!- cuando Weregarurumon vio esto intento detenerse pero era tarde, Angemon le empezó a dar golpes con su báculo por todo el cuerpo dañándolo seriamente, luego dio su clásico golpe con la parte de atrás del báculo lanzándolo hacia atrás, entonces Weregarurumon clavo las garras de sus pies en el suelo y logro frenar, enfurecido se lanzo de nuevo contra angemon, tomo su báculo y comenzó a darle muchos zarpasos y lo termino con otra patada en la cabeza dejándolo KO

-no! Angemon!- Steck se exalto, Angemon volvió a ser patamon y steck lo recogió- esta bien patamon no te preocupes lo hiciste bien- la gente aplaudió a los competidores y luego que digitamamon anuncio al ganador se retiraron

-te felicito Steck Angemon es muy fuerte- Dijo Matt

-….gracias- dijo Steck algo enojado, Matt lo miro pensativo y sonrió pensando

-haha, se parece a mi de chico- luego de eso Digitamamon llamó a los próximos peleadores

-da lo mejor de ti Kori, quiero pelear contigo luego- dijo Jix haciendo su seña con el pulgar hacia arriba, Kori sonrió y fue junto con Hookmon a la arena

-Hookmon, el enemigo no parece la gran cosa de todas formas no te confíes, atácalo de cerca parece que su potencia esta en atacar de lejos- Hookmon asintió y subió a la arena

-QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!- indico Digitamamon, entonces Unimon comenzó a lanzar sus disparos de aire, Hookmon los contrarrestó disparando con su arma haciéndolos estallar

-Bien Hookmon, ahora intenta acercarte mas- indico Kori

-SI!- Hookmon corrió hacia Unimon que continuaba disparándole, el comenzó a cortar los disparos con su garfio y al llegar al final…- GOLPE DE GARFIO!- con un tremendo corte daño seriamente a Unimon y luego le dio un fuerte disparo que lo nockeo completamente

-Y EL GANADOR ES HOOKMON!- el publico aplaudió a Hookmon, mientras Kori se apoyaba sobre el ring

-nos toco un enemigo muy débil…- murmuro Kori, luego de eso salieron de la arena y Jix se levanto

-ok! Al fin es mi turno, ready to rumblee- Jix salto a la arena y Ninjamon subió cruzado de brazos- ha, la verdad es difícil creer que una cosa tan chiquita sea tan fuerte, eso también lo hará más rápido, mejor mantener la guardia, DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHHHHHHHH FIREYMON!

-QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!- Digitamamon dio la orden y apenas comenzó la pelea Fireymon se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Ninjamon

-FIRE SLASHES!- cuando Fireymon logro darle a ninjamon noto que este era solo una ilusión- diablos!- al darse vuelta vio a Ninjamon detrás de el

-SHURIKEN- ninjamon lanzo 3 estrellas ninja a Fireymon pero este se cubrió con su espada e intento darle nuevamente un espadazo, pero Ninjamon lo esquivo otra ves

-diablos, como haré para vencerlo es demasiado rápido- Fireymon no tenia idea de que hacer, repentinamente sintió una patada en la espalda que lo hirió bastante- toma esto!- luego de recibir la patada Fireymon lanzó un espadazo hacia atrás pero ninjamon lo volvió a esquivar- imposible!- ninjamon cayo al piso y dio un salto y con su espada le dio un corte muy duro a Fireymon, este cayo hacia atrás- ughh demonios demonios que haré?- Fireymon se volvió a parar entonces Ninjamon comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad, de repente muchas ilusiones de Ninjamon rodearon a Fireymon- shit cual es el real?- de repente todas las ilusiones de ninjamon tiraron estrellas ninja, pero estas eran reales y lastimaron mucho a fireymon- ugh que haré?... un momento… alguno tiene que ser real, así que solo debo atacar a todos a la ves- Fireymon dio un salto y comenzó a volar alto sus alas comenzaron a lanzar un brillo anaranjado- MAAAAAAATCH HEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT!- una onda calcinante de tremendo poder ataco a toda la arena dejando cocinado a Ninjamon- he será muy rápido pero no resiste mucho- Fireymon bajo y confirmo que Ninjamon había sido vencido

-NINJAMON ESTA KO LA VICTORIA ES PARA JIX!- anunció Digitamamon ante los aplausos de todos, Fireymon volvió a ser Jix quien sonrió a su publico y les levanto el pulgar, luego fue con los demás que lo felicitaron mucho, entonces Lixie lo abrazó

-BIEN ECHO JIX ESTUVISTE GRANDIOSO Y… AH!- Lixie lo soltó rápido y se dio vuelta mientras juntaba sus dedos índices avergonzada- a perdón me deje llevar…- se disculpaba mientras Jix la miraba confundido

-uhh? Que le pasa a esta chica? Cada día es mas rara- Jix se cruzó de brazos sin entender nada

-Bien estas peleas están cada ves mejor! Pasemos a las semi finales! Las peleas son las siguientes!

1° Fairymon VS. Weregarurumon

2° Hookmon VS. Fireymon

-ok chicos al menos los catalizadores elementales ya son nuestros, pero aun así falta ver quien es el mejor –decía Jix confiado

-haha, bueno esto se pone cada ves mas interesante- murmuro Matt

-oh dios oh dios tendré que pelear con el gran Matt Ishida que haré que haré?- Lixie se veía preocupada por pelear con uno de sus héroes

-BUENO SE TERMINO LA ESPERA, Fairymon y Weregarurumon a la arena!- Fairymon subió a la arena algo temerosa y Weregarurumon subió totalmente confiado- QUE EMPIESE LA PELEA

-ME RINDO!- gritó Lixie totalmente temblorosa, al oír esto todos se cayeron hacia atrás con una gota de sudor- no quiero pelear contra el grandioso Matt Ishida! Además mi pobre Fairymon podría salir lastimada- decía Lixie llorosa

-Dios esta chica es increíble, y pensar que venia tan bien- murmuro Jix-

-ejem… bueno puesto así pasemos a la próxima pelea, Hookmon y Jix a la arena!- dijo Digitamamon algo avergonzado, ambos subieron, Jix evoluciono a Fireymon rápidamente y se alistaron

-No lo tomes personal Hookmon es solo un torneo- dijo Fireymon cruzado de brazos, Hookmon se molesto ante el comentario

-No me subestimes Fireymon!- gruño Hookmon enfadado

-QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE- dada la orden Hookmon se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Fireymon, pero este dio un salto y comenzó a volar, Hookmon comenzó a dispararle entonces pero este lo esquivaba

-ha, Hookmon no conoce esta técnica acaso?- las alas de Fireymon comenzaron a brillar y entonces unos disparos de Hookmon llegaron a impactar en las alas, pero estas los retuvieron y convirtieron los disparos en bolas de fuego que se las lanzo a Hookmon dañándolo gravemente

-diablos hookmon ten cuidado puede devolver los ataques! Intenta esto- Kori le murmuro un plan a Hookmon-

-HEY NO ESTAMOS DE RECESO!- Fireymon comenzó a lanzar llamaradas hacia abajo pero Hookmon las esquivo- ugh es mas ágil de lo que parece, será mejor que tenga cuidado o me quedare sin energía

-ok intentare eso Kori, PROPULCION PIRATA!- Hookmon apunto su arma al suelo y de un disparo salio volando hacia arriba directo hacia Fireymon, entonces preparo su garfio para atacar a Fireymon

-eh? Nice, pero fue una mala elección, MATCH HEAT!- Fireymon lanzo una onda calcinante a Hookmon quien al estar tan cerca recibió un golpe demasiado directo y calló al suelo donde perdió su digievolucion- K.O. man

-Hookmon perdió su evolución! La victoria es para Fireymon!- el publico aclamo a Jix quien descendió orgulloso

-Muy bien monmon lo hiciste bien no te preocupes- consolaba Kori, entonces miro a Jix- buena pelea Jix, suerte en la final- en respuesta Jix levanto el pulgar confiado

-Bueno señoras y señores las peleas de este torneo han sido fabulosas pero ya esta por acabar, ahora con ustedes la gran final! Fireymon VS. WereGarumon, para este combate tenemos un cuadrilátero especial!- el cuadrilátero se cerro con una jaula de cristal irrompible y se hizo mucho mas grande que antes, dentro de este aparecieron varios pilares- bien en este cuadrilátero especial será la ultima pelea, tendrán más lugar y algunos obstáculos, AL CUADRILATERO LUCHADORES!- Fireymon y Weregarurumon subieron al ring y las puertas fueron cerradas tras ellos

-SUERTE JIX TU PUEDES!- gritaron M.Y. Y los demás

-hey no es justo nadie me anima a mi haha, bueno no importa necesitaras mas que suerte Jix- murmuro Matt confiado

-esto será interesante veamos de que estas echo- Jix se veía muy confiado a pesar del reto que tenia enfrente, pero de repente una sombra salio de entre el publico

-hahaha admito que su patético torneo me entretuvo pero es hora de tomar ventaja- la sombra lanzó una manta obscura a Weregarurumon

-que es esto? GARRA DE LOBO!- Weregarurumon lanzo un zarpaso a la manta pero esta comenzó a consumirlo- NO!- la manta se expandió por todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente negro

-NO, WEREGARURUMON!- grito Matt, entonces la sombra rió

-HAHAHAH ahora es BlackWereGarurumon, estas mantas son la evolución de los engranes obscuros y los aros obscuros, convierten al digimon en su forma malvada que es mas poderosa que la normal y es irrompible, la única forma es vencer al digimon, y ni todos juntos lo vencerán, adiós idiotas hahahaha- la sombra se retiro volando

-diablos ahora tengo que vencerlo así cueste lo que cueste!- murmuro Jix viendo a BlackWereGarurumon

-oh no, señor digitamamon jix esta en peligro abra la jaula así podremos ayudar!- grito Lixie

-lo siento… pero la jaula esta programada para abrirse automáticamente cuando uno de los 2 pierde el conocimiento, el programa no esta terminado y no se pudo instalar el mecanismo de emergencia lo siento mucho- dijo digitamamon apenado

-oh no jix!- grito Lixie, entonces Jix giro su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió poniendo su pulgar hacia arriba

-hehe, esta pelea será mas emocionante de lo que pensé, now bring it on!- Fireymon se preparo a pelear y BKWeregarurumon se lanzó al ataque

-GARRA DE LOBO OBSCURO!- BKWeregarurumon lanzó un terrible zarpaso que se expandió mucho y Fireymon no pudo esquivar, entonces lo lanzó hacia atrás con terrible potencia

-agh, eso si que dolió!- Fireymon voló hacia BKWeregarurumon y comenzó a lanzarle espadasos a toda velocidad pero este los esquivaba sin problemas- no puede ser es rapidísimo para su tamaño!- BKWeregarurumon le ensartó una tremenda patada a Fireymon que lo estrello contra una columna haciéndola caer encima suyo

-OH NO JIX!- grito M.Y., al disiparse el polvo quedo Jix con su forma de humano malherido que difícilmente quitaba las columnas de encima suyo

-no! Lo matara!- grito Lixie

-Jix se paro con dificultad y vio como BKWeregarurumon venia hacia el- hehe, esto se complica- dijo Jix con dificultad, pero entonces BKWeregarurumon lanzó un zarpaso- DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHHH FIREYMON!- Jix evolucionó a toda velocidad a Fireymon y comenzó a volar hasta arriba de una columna- ok no tengo otra chance debo hacer esto o estoy perdido!

FIREYMON, CONTRA DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**TRANZMON!**

Tranzmon apareció arriba de la columna cruzado de brazos- oh no! Perderá el control otra ves!- grito Kay, pero entonces todos vieron una sonrisa en el rostro de Tranzmon- imposible… se controlo!- Tranzmon comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la columna hasta llegar a BKWeregarurumon

-GARRA DE LA IRA!- Tranzmon lanzó un zarpaso tan terrible como los de BKWeregarurumon que provocó un gran daño en este y BKWeregarurumon lanzó una patada a la cara de Tranzmon, este la recibió pero se repuso inmediatamente y miro a BKWeregarurumon con ira, el se sintió algo intimado y bajo la guardia- FURY SLASHES!- Tranzmon comenzó a dar miles de zarpasos a toda velocidad lastimando gravemente a BKWeregarurumon, quien intento nuevamente atacarlo, pero tranzmon se movió a toda velocidad hacia atrás de BKWeregarurumon y con un salto le dió una terrible patada en la cabeza a este lanzándolo contra una de las paredes quedando totalmente lastimado, entonces con mucho esfuerzo BKWeregarurumon se levanto y vió a Tranzmon venir hacia el, le lanzó otro zarpaso a este en la cara pero este lo miro de nuevo con una sonrisa macabra- idiota- Tranzmon lanzo miles de zarpasos y patadas a BKWeregarurumon, una nube de humo se creo de la que salían luces celestes por los golpes de Tranzmon, hasta que luego de un momento la nube se disipo y se pudo ver a Weregarurumon nuevamente en su estado normal inconciente en el suelo y Tranzmon parado a su lado, en ese momento se abrió el cuadrilátero nuevamente, así Weregarurumon volvió a ser Gabumon

-Gabumon estas bien?- pregunto Matt cuando fue hacia el

-auchh que paso Matt?- Gabumon se veía mareado

-haha no es nada, parece que perdimos- Matt sonrió y miro a Tranzmon que se veía serio, entonces Digitamamon se acercó a Tranzmon

-Y EL GRAN GANADOR DEL TORNEO DIGIMON ES TRANZMON!- el publico aclamó a Tranzmon que se seguía viendo serio, mientras que en el aire aquella sombra miraba con desagrado

-maldición, controlo el poder de Tranzmon, esto se esta viendo mal, ya veo porque el amo Chaosmon quería destruir a ese digimon, si llega a su evolución máxima estamos muertos- la sombra se fue volando y entonces los demás elegidos se acercaron a Tranzmon algo asustados a excepción de Lixie que se lanzó con fuerza encima suyo llorando

-AHH JIX REALMENTE ME PREOCUPASTE! Pensé que morirías y yo….-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Tranzmon la apartó

-no me toques tanto niña- Tranzmon se bajo del ring y volvió a ser Jix quien camino hacia atrás

-no hay duda, controlo a Tranzmon pero ese poder lo deja confundido…- comento Kori ante todos, luego de la ceremonia de premiación el premio les fue dado, cada uno se puso su catalizador elemental, estos eran como el digivice pero mas pequeños y de color gris oscuro, se lo pusieron en su mano izquierda, este tenia un compartimiento de cristal

-muchas gracias señor Digitamamon, pero para que sirven estos? Usted tiene idea?- preguntó Kay

-no lo se, el que me los vendió solo dijo que podían contener un gran poder elemental- respondió Digitamamon, todos quedaron pensativos, Jix se encontraba lejos oyendo sus walkman, en eso se acerco Matt

-Bueno chicos, el poder de la maquina de Izzy esta agotándose, lamento no poder ayudarlos en su aventura, tal ves nos veamos de nuevo pronto- dijo matt

-Claro no se preocupe déjenoslo a nosotros, rescataremos a su hijo- dijo Kori, Matt asintió con la cabeza

-Me alegro de que sean gente confiable, les deseo suerte, ah y por cierto- Matt acerco a Lixie- me di cuenta que te gusta ese chico, parece que tiene problemas tómatelo con cautela- al oír esto Lixie grito exaltada

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLA YO NO…!- Matt le puso una mano en la cabeza y sonrió

-haha con calma pequeña, les deseo suerte- Matt se marchó y todos se quedaron alegres, aunque Lixie se veía algo molesta

-bueno chicos como sea sigamos, la fortaleza donde tienen escondidos a los demás niños debe estar a pocos kilómetros de aquí- dijo Kori entonces todos comenzaron a caminar mientras que Jix los seguía de lejos, Lixie lo miro preocupada

-que le pasa…? Porque esta así de repente? Estaba tan alegre, tanto le afectara el poder de tranzmon?...- Lixie quedo confundida y continuo siguiendo a los demás hacia delante…

CONITNUARA…


	8. Elemental Evolution

**Digimon Zero**

Episodio 8: Elemental Evolution

Los 6 elegidos con sus 5 digimons continuaban su viaje, luego de conseguir los catalizadores elementales en el torneo de la ciudad Grapa se dirigieron directamente al centro de la isla File, donde los hijos de los demás chicos elegidos del pasado se encontraban, sin embargo luego de la ultima pelea Jix se encontraba muy extraño

-chicos… por cuanto tiempo más creen que Jix seguirá así?- preguntó Lixie preocupada

-no lo se, pero empiezo a creer que se esta sobrepasando- Steck estaba molesto por la forma de actuar de Jix

-supongo que eso no importa en este momento, debemos apresurarnos, si Chaosmon planeaba ejecutar a los hijos de Tai y Davis seguramente no tardara en hacerlo con los demás- dijo Kori mientras caminaba

-tienes razón, pero me pregunto porque no los ejecuto al instante…- M.Y. noto que algo no andaba bien

-Quien sabe, la verdad no importa tuvimos suerte hay que aprovecharlo apresurémonos- Kay comenzó a correr con Kromon siguiéndolo

-Lixie ya no te preocupes veras que Jix ya se pondrá normal de nuevo pronto- Animó Flowymon a Lixie

-si… eso espero…- Lixie y los demás siguieron caminando, mientras tanto en el mundo real todos los elegidos del pasado se reunieron en casa de Izzy

-Gracias a todos por venir- agradeció Izzy

-No tienes porque agradecer, es por el bien de nuestros hijos- Kari se veía muy preocupada

-Vaya la verdad hacia mucho que no estábamos todos juntos! Verdad veemon?- Davis se veía alegre como de costumbre

-Claro Davis! Hace mucho no vamos en una aventura- Veemon seguía el juego de Davis

-Bueno pasare a detallar la situación, Cody podrías presionar el botón azul de esa consola?- Izzy le indico a Cody que hacer

-Si, enseguida- Cody presionó el botón y apareció en una pantalla la imagen de Genai

-listo, la transmisión esta completa, comience señor Genai- Izzy se apartó y dejo ver la pantalla

-Niños elegidos del pasado, pueden oírme, hohoho hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, espero que todos hayan llevado vidas prosperas y felices, bien basta de saludos, les explicare la situación inmediatamente, luego de muchos estudios hemos logrado deducir cosas muy importantes que ocurren en el digimundo, les explicare esas cosas y lo que pasa con este nuevo grupo de elegidos. Al parecer el Devimon que venció al comienzo de sus aventuras el grupo de Tai no fue destruido- Algunos se quedaron asombrados ante la noticia

-Es cierto… creo que es en parte mi culpa, cuando era el emperador digimon y estaba creando a Kimeramon tome partes de Devimon, el seguía vivo en una zona obscura del digimundo, lo olvide completamente!- Ken se lamentaba

-no te preocupes Ken no fue tu culpa, en ese momento no parecía importar- dijo Wormmon consolando a su dueño

-Eso no importa ahora, el caso es que al parecer este Devimon absorbió los datos obscuros de toda la zona obscura donde se encontraba y se protegió de todo ataque posible hacia el y evoluciono a un nivel más allá del mega, llamaremos a este nivel el nivel Ultra por ahora, técnicamente es el mismo nivel que el mega pero hay una gran diferencia de poderes, el único otro digimon de este nivel que conocemos hasta ahora es Imperialdramon en modo paladín- Genai siguió explicando

-ya veo, entonces esa forma de Imperialdramon era un nuevo nivel de evolución?- preguntó Jolei curiosamente

-así es, ese digimon era prácticamente una fusión entre 2 digimons mega que ya estaban fusionados posteriormente, lo que le dio el poder más grande jamás visto en el digimundo, en fin, al parecer Chaosmon alcanzó ese nivel de formas poco convencionales y alcanzo un poder superior al de imperialdramon modo paladín- todos se quedaron atónitos al oír esto- por otra parte, al parecer el poder de los Debas digimon ya no es suficiente para luchar contra este nuevo enemigo, por lo que decidimos juntar a 6 elegidos nuevos para esta misión, creamos unos nuevos digivices derivados del poder de los Debas, estos digivices son llamados Digivices Comand, y pueden proteger a los elegidos de cualquier tipo de poder oscuro, también tienen algunas habilidades secretas que pronto descubrirán, en fin, estos digielegidos son los descendientes de los primeros digielegidos, incluso antes que ustedes, por lo que deben tener ese potencial en sus datos, estos 6 digimons deben llegar a nivel mega y serán tan fuertes como omnimon o imperialdramon individualmente, sin embargo…- Genai parecía muy asustado en ese momento

-que pasa Genai?- Tai se puso enfrente de la pantalla asustado

-niños elegidos, hemos interceptado un mensaje de Chaosmon a su secuaz en la isla File, Deadramon, en el mensaje Chaosmon le dice que entretenga a los elegidos lo suficiente y que el mismo llegará a encargarse de ellos!- Genai estaba muy asustado y los antiguos elegidos se sorprendieron muchísimo- estoy tratando de contactar a los elegidos desde hace tiempo pero parece que Chaosmon bloqueo mis medios de comunicación con ellos, antiguos elegidos deben entrar al digimundo para ayudar a los nuevos elegidos o estos serán destruidos antes de poder alcanzar su poder máximo!- Genai termino de dar las ordenes

-Comprendemos Genai! Haremos todo lo posible por ir al digimundo lo más pronto posible, descuide!- Tai se veía muy seguro de si mismo

-Así es señor Genai! Ya vera que nosotros protegeremos a los nuevos elegidos!- Agumon se veía muy esperanzado también

-No se preocupe, para mañana tendré lista la maquina para poder mandar al digimundo a muchos de nosotros- Aseguró Izzy

-muchas gracias antiguos elegidos… el futuro de estos chicos esta en sus manos, dense prisa!- luego de eso la comunicación se corto y los antiguos elegidos comenzaron a organizarse, mientras pasaba esto, en el digimundo los nuevos elegidos llegaban a una bifurcación

-el camino se divide aquí M.Y. que hacemos?- preguntó Aglymon

-mmm… no se cual de los 2 nos llevara más rápido al monte, este dice que va por una laguna y el otro por un bosque, que hacemos?- M.Y. consultó al resto del grupo

-creo que seria mejor ir por la laguna, podremos descansar un poco no creen?- propuso Kay

-es una gran idea, estoy de acuerdo!- Steck se puso de acuerdo, Kori, M.Y. y Lixie también aprobaron la idea y tomaron ese camino, sin embargo sin decir nada Jix se fue por el otro camino- hey Jix que haces? Tomaremos este camino!- Steck regañó a Jix

-No hay tiempo para descansar, el bosque a de ser más rápido- Jix siguió caminando mientras Steck estallaba en ira

-AGH! Que haga lo que quiera no pienso soportar esto más tiempo! Vamonos!- Steck siguió caminando

-Oigan chicos no peleen! Oigan!- Lixie estaba asustada, M.Y. lanzó un suspiro y siguió a los demás

-M.Y. que haces?- Aglymon no entendió porque no fue con Jix

-Aglymon, ambos caminos llevan al monte, Jix definitivamente necesita estar solo, dejémoslo un poco- luego de eso Aglymon se resignó y siguió a M.Y., sin embargo Lixie no estaba de acuerdo y fue junto a Jix con Flowymon

-Flowymon vamos, no podemos dejar a Jix solo!- Flowymon asintió y siguió a Lixie, ambas fueron con Jix que no comentó nada, ambos grupos siguieron sus caminos sin comentar nada más, luego de caminar un momento Lixie empezó a sentir hambre pero no se atrevió a decírselo a Jix por el estado en que este se encontraba

-………………oye Lixie- Jix finalmente se volteó y le hablo a Lixie

-eh? …si?- Lixie se sorprendió mucho de que Jix le hablara

-se hace tarde y ya debes tener hambre, quieres acampar aquí?- Jix repentinamente parecía volver a la normalidad, aunque seguía pareciendo más serio que lo habitual

-eh… claro!- Lixie se alegró y entre los 3 comenzaron a buscar leña y prendieron fuego- Flowymon podrías conseguir algunas frutas para cenar por favor?- pidió Lixie

-enseguida!- Flowymon se marchó y dejo a Lixie y Jix mirando el fuego

-hey Lixie… te puedo preguntar algo?- Jix se veía extraño

-eh? Que? Si claro…- Lixie estaba muy nerviosa

-porque seguiste mi camino y no te fuiste con los demás?- Jix se veía completamente serio, como si estuviera regañando a Lixie

-eh? Porque? Pues… no creí que fuera bueno dejarte solo! Además… ehh tu hasta ahora nos has guiado por buen camino, se que no fue mucho hasta ahora pero hemos ido bien supongo…- Lixie estaba muy nerviosa

-…ya veo… si tu lo dices- Jix se quedó callado en su lugar

-oye Jix… y como te sientes ahora? Ya estas mejor luego de tu evolución?- Lixie parecía preocupada aún

-claro, creo que ya paso… realmente esta evolución es una molestia, me altera mucho la cabeza- dijo Jix molesto

-ya veo…- Lixie se quedo callada y luego de un rato de esperar a Flowymon comenzó a mirar su digivice- que pasara que Flowymon tarda tanto…?- dijo para si misma- …en fin… espero que no este en problemas… vaya estos digivices son increíbles, se ven muy distintos a los que tenían los antiguos elegidos, para que serán todos estos botones?- Lixie toco uno de los botones que lanzó un pequeño rayo y en el digivice apareció la leyenda "data search failed"- que fue eso?

-uh? Que tocaste Lixie?- preguntó Jix curiosamente

-no tengo idea…- en ese momento de entre los árboles se apareció un pequeño Otamamon

-Ribbit, hola humanos!- el otamamon se veía muy amigable y se acercó a Lixie

-ohhh un otamamon que lindoo!- Lixie se alegró al verlo, aunque Jix parecía molesto

-Ribbit! Ribbit!- El otamamon jugo un poco con Lixie, y luego de un momento esta pensó en algo

-ya se! Probare esa cosa del digivice en ti, quédate quieto si?- Lixie comenzó a tocar botones en el digivice

-de acuerdo ribbit!- el otamamon se quedó quieto y Lixie le lanzó el rayo

-DATA SEARCH SUCCES…..WATER DATA COPYED- se pudo leer en el digivice

-wow! Que habrá sido eso?- se preguntó Lixie

-eso fue muy extraño…- Jix no se veía muy interesado

-ribbit! Eso se sintió gracioso, hazlo de nuevo!- Al otamamon pareció gustarle la sensación

-haha de acuerdo!- Lixie volvió a dispararle el rayo y la misma leyenda apareció en el digivice- me preguntó para que servirá esto?- mientras Lixie jugaba con el Otamamon Flowymon regresó con la fruta

-Lixie! Ya volví!... uh? Quien es ese digimon?- Flowymon parecía celosa de ver a Lixie con otro digimon

-al fin llegas Flowymon, este es un Otamamon, no es lindo?- Flowymon se estaba enfadando, pero repentinamente el Otamamon salió corriendo- que pasa? A donde vas?- gritó Lixie

-Ribbit! Es BlackMeramon! Huyan! Ribbit!- Mientras el Otamamon huía se pudo ver un fuego negro saliendo de los árboles más alejados

-BlackMeramon? Lixie prepárate! Debe ser otro digimon poseído por esas mantas oscuras!- Jix preparó su digivice y Lixie se paró

-Ah? Si! Flowymon prepárate!- Lixie preparó su digivice y Flowymon se puso enfrente suyo, luego de un momento apareció BlackMeramon, este era igual al Meramon común solo que de color negro

-AHH HUMANOS! SENTIRÁN MIS LLAMAS!- Meramon atacó inmediatamente con una bola de fuego dirigida a Lixie

-FLOWYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH FAIRYMON!... ESCUDO DE ESPORAS!- Fairymon frenó la bola de fuego con sus esporas- Estas bien Lixie?- preguntó Fairymon, Lixie asintió algo asustada

-Es muy peligroso pelear aquí, mejor hago esto rápido- Jix preparó su digivice

-DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH, TRANZMON!- algo extrañó se vio en tranzmon esta ves, sus ojos no brillaban en energía, se veían normales, su cuerpo en si tampoco brillaba y no tenia sus garras de energía, simplemente estaba cubierto de pelo azul- Que? La evolución cambio, además no siento que mi personalidad haya cambiado…- en ese momento BlackMeramon volvió a atacar- damn no tengo tiempo!- Tranzmon lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de BlackMeramon pero casi no lo dañó- damn! Que pasa?- Blackmeramon tomó a Tranzmon de la mano y lo lanzo contra un árbol

-Jix! Estas bien que pasa?- Lixie tampoco podía entender lo que pasaba

-Diablos, no tengo idea, no hay caso, TRANZMON CONTRA DIGIVOLVE AHH! FIREYMON!- como fireymon nuevamente ataco a BlackMeramon con un espadaso pero este no le hizo el menor daño

-ahh que fervor! Atacándome con fuego que patético!- Blackmeramon lanzó una llamarada contra Fireymon dañándolo seriamente

-ugh… esta echo de fuego, más fuego no le hace el menor daño… que hacemos?- Fireymon se puso de pie y siguió peleando junto a fairymon pero seguían sin tener oportunidad de hacerle daño

-RAYO DE ESPORAS!- fairymon le lanzó sus esporas pero estas se quemaban al instante- Lixie no tiene caso! No se que hacer!- Fairymon estaba desesperada

-Lixie… ay… no se que haceer! Si esto sigue así mi pobre Fairymon y Jix morirán… que hago?- en ese instante un sonido se oyó en el digivice y Lixie lo miro

-Water Data ready- se leyó en el digivice

-que es esto?... sera lo que saco de otamamon?... tal ves… probare esto!- Lixie apretó un botón

-Water Data Download- un rayo azul se dirigió hacia Fairymon

-que es esto? Lixie?... que son estos datos? Ah!- Fairymon recibió los datos y una luz iluminó su cuerpo

FAIRYMON ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHHH- el cuerpo de Fairymon empezó a cambiar y su ropa se empezó a volver azul y celeste

-FAIRYMON, MODO AGUA!- Fairymon cambió totalmente el color de su cuerpo- esto es increíble! Siento que puedo usar el poder del agua ahora, toma esto, RAYO DE ESPORAS DE AGUA!- Fairymon lanzó un rayo de esporas echas de agua que dañaron seriamente a BlackMeramon- funcionó Lixie!- Fairymon festejó y Lixie preparó nuevamente su digivice

-hey como hiciste eso?- Jix no entendió lo que pasaba

-Jix toma esto!- Lixie lanzó el rayo de agua al digivice de Fireymon

-Water Data OK- se pudo leer en su digivice

-eh? Ok lo intentare- Fireymon apretó un botón de su digivice

-Water Data Download…- El cuerpo de Fireymon comenzó a brillar también

-FIREYMON ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH- la armadura de Fireymon comenzó a cambiar de magma a un metal azulado y su espada de fuego se volvió de hielo

-WATERYMON!- Jix ahora convertido en Waterymon se preparó a pelear- genial, al parecer como el nombre de mi digimon contenía el elemento de este al evolucionar con elementos mi nombre también cambio hehe, bien veamos el poder de este digimon!- Waterymon parecía muy emocionado con esta nueva habilidad

-Muy bien Jix! Fairymon vayan por el!- Lixie se alegró de haber podido ayudar

-Bien fairymon ataquemos juntos! Rayo de agua!- Waterymon levantó su mano listo para lanzar un rayo

-si! Vamos! Rayo de esporas de agua!- ambos lanzaron sus rayos de agua que impactaron contra BlackMeramon dejándolo inconciente, en ese instante la manta obscura se disolvió y lo dejo siendo Meramon nuevamente

-lo logramos!- Waterymon volvió a ser Jix- muchas gracias Lixie fuiste de gran ayuda!- Jix levanto el pulgar a Lixie quien se sonrojo mucho

-eh gracias yo…- Lixie estaba nerviosa, Flowymon también se sonrojo al verla, en ese instante Meramon se levantó

-ah… que paso? Donde estoy?- Meramon se encontraba muy confundido

-ah, ya despertó, nosotros somos los nuevos elegidos, usted fue poseído por Chaosmon pero ya todo esta bien- contestó Jix

-ya veo, es la segunda ves que me pasa, debería estar avergonzado… en fin muchísimas gracias nuevos elegidos… aunque me sorprende que solo sean 2, tal ves la situación no estaba tan mal como creí- Meramon se veía muy confundido

-eh? No, hay más como nosotros es que, es que, nos separamos, los otros fueron para el lago- Lixie aún seguía algo nerviosa

-QUE? Se fueron al lago? Ese lugar es sumamente peligroso! En esta época del año los Divermon del continente Data vienen a vacacionar y son muy hostiles! Deben ayudarlos los divermons son digimons del nivel Ultimate, no son muy fuertes pero aún así en conjunto son muy poderosos!- Cuando Meramon dijo esto Jix y Lixie se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia el lago a toda velocidad sin siquiera pensarlo, apenas llegaron al lago encontraron a Angemon, Airdramon y Hookmon muy heridos en el piso, también había algunos Divermon lastimados y Thundramon era el único que estaba peleando con ellos

-Hey! Están bien todos?- preguntó Jix mientras llegaba corriendo

-Jix! Que bueno que vinieron! Estas cosas no nos dejan pasar y son muy fuertes! El único capas de hacerles daño es Thundramon…- M.Y. explicó la situación a toda velocidad asustada

-ya veo, bueno Lixie descubrió algo en el digivice que puede ayudarnos! Todos aprieten este botón del digivice y apúntenlo a Thundramon!- todos obedecieron sin pensarlo y lanzaron los rayos del digivice hacia Thundramon

-Thunder Data OK- se leyó en el digivice

-Jix que es esto? Que hacemos?- Kori no entendía para que servia eso

-no pregunten, aprieten el segundo botón, DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHH FIREYMON!- los demás obedecieron y apretaron sus botones

-Thunder Data Download…- los datos fueron recibidos sin problemas y los digimons evolucionaron

-ANGEMON ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHH, ANGEMON MODO TRUENO!- la ropa de Angemon se volvió amarilla y su báculo se volvió un gran rayo

-AIRDRAMON ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHHH, AIRDRAMON MODO TRUENO!- Airdramon se volvió Amarilla en su totalidad y sus alas tomaron forma de trueno

-HOOKMON ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHH, HOOKMON MODO TRUENO!- Toda la ropa de Hookmon cambió a Amarilla

-FAIRYMON ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHH, FAIRYMON MODO TRUENO!- La ropa de Fairymon se volvió amarilla

-FIREYMON ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHH, THUNDERYMON!- La armadura de Fireymon se volvió amarilla y su espada se volvió de trueno

-OK estamos listos para ellos!- Thunderymon preparó su espada

-que… que es esto?- Steck se sorprendió mucho

-es una nueva habilidad del digivice! La descubrí jugando con un otamamon jiji- Lixie se veía muy orgullosa por su hallazgo, gracias a su evolución los digimons elegidos lograron vencer a los Divermon sin mayores problemas haciendo que estos huyan por el centro de la laguna

-no fue tan difícil ahora que todos tenían evoluciones de trueno!- Kay reía presumidamente

-es cierto, esa nueva habilidad fue realmente útil- Steck miraba su digivice sonriendo

-si, debemos agradecerle a Lixie esta ves- Jix paso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Lixie haciendo que esta se sonroje muchísimo

-eh ah si eh ahh!- Lixie se desmayo en ese momento

-uh? Lixie? Que te pasa, ay quien entiende a esta niña, habrá que llevarla a rastras supongo- Jix reía con su mano en la nuca

-al parecer Jix esta de buen humor otra ves verdad Kori?- dijo Monmon

-eso parece, que bien porque falta poco para llegar- Kori empezó a caminar solo

-Bien basta de descansó falta poco para llegar al monte! Allí nos espera Deadramon así que debemos estar listos, vamos!- Steck levanto su mano y los demás se pusieron de acuerdo, así con Lixie a rastras siguieron yendo hacia la sima de la montaña, pero los niños elegidos no tenían idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

CONTINUARA…

Digimon Zero! Episodio 9

Hola a todos! Soy Jix Omiya, al fin llegamos al centro de la isla y encontramos a los hijos de los elegidos, ese Deadramon era muy débil! Pero, que es esto? Chaosmon? No podemos con el ahora mismo que hacemos, wow! Los antiguos elegidos vienen a ayudarnos! Omnimon! Imperialdramon! Esto es increíble nunca creí ver algo así, En el próximo episodio de Digimon Zero: "Duelo de Titanes" ahora es cuando los elegidos Digievolucionan!


	9. Duelo de titanes

**Digimon Zero**

Capitulo 9: Duelo de titanes, por el futuro de todos, arde Fireymon!

Los 6 nuevos niños elegidos ya estaban escalando el monte en el centro de la isla File desde hacia 2 horas, mientras que en el mundo real Tai y los demás preparaban la maquina para ir al digimundo

-Oye Jix… crees que llegaremos a tiempo?- Lixie estaba preocupada por los niños

-No te preocupes Lixie, todo saldrá bien, por ahora solo pensemos en escalar rápido- Jix intentaba mantener la calma pero el también estaba nervioso

-A mi lo que me preocupa es Deadramon, no sabemos que tan fuerte es, tal ves no estemos listos- dijo Steck preocupado

-Estoy seguro que Genai nos hubiera advertido si no estuviéramos listos, dejen de preocuparse y escalen más rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!- Kori estaba muy serio y iba delante de todos, los demás se apresuraron, mientras tanto en el mundo real, los antiguos elegidos se preparaban para ir al digimundo

-Perfecto, la maquina esta a toda potencia, hay energía para mandar a 12 humanos y 12 digimons, quienes se quedaran?- Izzy ya tenia todo listo

-Yo me quedo, Seraphymon debe potenciar la maquina después de todo- dijo T.K.

-yo también, Armadillomon solo puede alcanzar el nivel de campeón sin ayuda de angemon, así que mejor me quedo y superviso la maquina- Cody se sentía algo apenado, en ese instante entró una comunicación de Genai

-Antiguos elegidos, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, si algo grave llegara a pasar, e instalado un programa en la computadora de Izzy que me permitirá comunicarme con ustedes, pero solo funcionará una ves, vayan con cuidado!- La comunicación se cortó en ese instante

-Muy bien apresurémonos!- Tai fue el primero en entrar y el resto lo siguió enseguida, en esos momentos los nuevos elegidos llegaban a la cumbre de la montaña en donde encontraron el castillo de Deadramon

-Hemos llegado… quien sabe que digimons nos esperan ahí dentro…- M.Y. tenia algo de miedo al igual que los demás , todos decidieron no hablar más y entrar, el interior estaba completamente oscuro y parecía ser solamente un gran salón

-Jix tengo miedo…- Lixie estaba muy espantada y Flowymon iba agarrada de su pierna

-Tranquila, veras que todo sale bien confía en mí- dijo Jix, Lixie asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando, hasta que al llegar a un punto las luces se prendieron y se vieron 4 Devidramons y en el centro… estaba Devimon

-QUE? IMPOSIBLE, Devimon no evolucionó en Chaosmon?- Steck estaba muy sorprendido

-No te engañes, este es otro Devimon Steck, no es tan fuerte como el que pelearon los antiguos elegidos, podemos con el! Vamos!- Patamon dio ánimos y se lanzó a la batalla- Patamon digivolve ahhh! ANGEMON!- Patamon evolucionó y atacó al primer Devidramon- GOLPE DE FE!- El golpe noqueó fácilmente al Devidramon- Amigos los digimons obscuros son débiles a la luz!- Cuando Angemon dijo esto todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza

-DATA COPY!- Todos copiaron los datos elementales de luz de Angemon y evolucionaron

Fireymon!

Airdramon!

Hookmon!

Fairymon!

Thundramon!

ELEMENTAL DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

-MODO LUZ!- Todos tuvieron su evolución elemental de luz y cada uno tomo un enemigo

-Esto será rápido, ESPADA DE LUZ!- Fireymon convertido ahora en Ligthymon venció a un devidramon fácilmente y los 2 que quedaban fueron fácilmente vencidos, los 6 digimons hicieron frente a Devimon luego de acabar a los Devidramons

-Eso fue fácil, hora de acabar con el jefe!- Ligthymon preparó su espada

-Impresionante, han vencido a mis vasallos con suma facilidad, veo que dominaron los poderes secretos de sus digivices- El Devimon parecía muy tranquilo

-Apártate de nuestro camino, nuestro objetivo es Deadramon!- Angemon preparó su puño

GOLPE DE FE!

ESPORAS DE LUZ!

TRUENOS SAGRADOS!

FUEGO LUMINOSO!

Todos los rayos se dirigían a Devimon pero este los saltó, inmediatamente Hookmon y Ligthymon aparecieron encima de él y le dieron 2 grandes cortes

ESPADA DE LUZ!

GARFIO LUMINOSO!

-No puede ser!- Devimon estaba desprevenido y los terribles golpes lo estrellaron en el suelo

-Ahora! Todos juntos!- a la orden de ligthymon todos dispararon sus rayos de luz

LIGHT HEAT!

GOLPE DE FE!

DISPARO DE LUZ!

ESPORAS DE LUZ!

FUEGO LUMINOSO!

TRUENO DIVINO!

Los 6 rayos impactaron en Devimon dejándolo totalmente vencido- perfecto, apresurémonos, Deadramon no debe estar muy lejos!- M.Y. corría hacia la salida y todos los demás la siguieron, pero entonces unos rayos de oscuridad cubrieron la salida

-Que es eso? No podemos salir!- Kay estaba muy asustado

-Hahaha! Creyeron que les seria tan fácil mocosos?- Devimon reapareció totalmente recuperado

-Imposible! Como se recupero?- Angemon se puso en guardia

-Hahahaha! Prepárense!- Devimon comenzó a absorber los datos de los Devidramons y se hizo más fuerte

-Devimon digivolve ah!

DEADRAMON

Ante los asombrados elegidos Deadramon apareció demostrando su verdadera forma que era la de un gran dragón demoníaco

-C…Como?... Como venceremos a eso?- Lixie cayó de rodillas al suelo totalmente aterrada

-No puedo creer esto… Hookmon ten mucho cuidado- Kori estaba muy asustado también

-No se dejen intimidar! El tamaño no es importante! Un metalgreymon se hace mucho más pequeño al evolucionar a Wargreymon, pero es mucho más fuerte, Flowymon tú también te haces más pequeña al evolucionar! Este digimon no es diferente a otro que hayamos enfrentado! Tengan valor!- Angemon subió los ánimos de todos con sus palabras

-Angemon tiene razón! Ustedes pueden!- Steck complementó a su digimon y luego de eso todos se prepararon a pelear

-Nosotros podemos! Vamos!- Angemon fue adelante y los demás se separaron para atacar- GOLPE DE FE!- Angemon lanzó su golpe a la cara pero Deadramon contraataco con un rayo oscuro que impactó directamente y lastimo mucho a Angemon

-Diablos!- Ligthymon agarró a Angemon antes de que se estrelle- Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Ligthymon copio los datos de luz de Angemon con el digivice y cuando este se recupero lo suficiente lo dejo en el suelo

-Gracias Jix, baje mi guardia…- Angemon estaba apenado

-No te preocupes, vamos!- Ligthymon y Angemon volvieron a la pelea, todos lanzaban sus ataques desde varios lugares pero estos no hacían efecto y deadramon contraatacaba con rayos, golpes y coletazos

-Mis ataques no le hacen nada! Que hago que hago? Ay…- Fairymon estaba desesperada

-Suficiente! TENTÁCULOS OSCUROS!- Muchísimos tentáculos hechos de oscuridad salieron de Deadramon y tomaron a los digimons

-Agh! Que demonios es esto?- Se quejaba Hookmon, en ese momento los tentáculos pusieron a los digimons enfrente de Deadramon

-No! hagan algo!- Lixie estaba desesperada, Deadramon comenzó a cargar su rayo oscuro

-DISPARO OSCURO!- el rayo salió pero antes de que impacte Thundramon libero a todos con sus rayos así que pudieron alejarse un poco y no recibir el disparo directamente, sin embargo este lastimo seriamente a los digimons y les hizo perder sus evoluciones, todos cayeron al suelo vencidos y sus compañeros humanos los fueron a ayudar inmediatamente, sin embargo Jix se quedó solo, nuevamente recordó la soledad que le producía no tener un digimon

-Ya casi lo había olvidado… que soy el único que esta solo…- Se decía Jix para sus adentros, pero entonces Lixie con Flowymon en brazos fue junto a Jix

-Jix estas bien, estas lastimado?- Lixie estaba preocupada por el, luego todos los demás se acercaron también a ver si este estaba bien

-Todos… se preocupan por mi… ha, ya veo, soy un idiota, siempre los tuve a ellos, no estoy solo!- Jix se paro decidido- gracias chicos, terminare con esto!- Jix preparó su digivice- DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHHH, TRANZMON!- como Tranzmon nuevamente no tenia garras, pero…

ELEMENTAL DIGIVOVE AHHH, TRANZMON, MODO LUZ!

Con el modo luz Tranzmon tenía mejores garras que antes y más energía que nunca

-Qué pasó? Porque tranzmon parece más fuerte?- Lixie no entendía que pasaba, en ese instante Tranzmon salió a la batalla

-Tranzmon basa su poder en la ira, tal ves su evolución elemental a luz haga que sus poderes se basen en otro sentimiento…- Todos oyeron la reflexión de Kori y pensaron que podría estar en lo cierto, mientras tanto Tranzmon saltó hacia Deadramon y este le lanzó un tentáculo oscuro

-GARRA DE LUZ!- Tranzmon lanzó un terrible zarpaso que destrozó el tentáculo, Tranzmon llegó a la pata de Deadramon y corrió por esta hasta la cara y le dio un zarpaso que lo tiro al suelo, Deadramon se levantó debilitado pero Tranzmon le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo estrelló contra el suelo- Vamos! Es nuestra oportunidad!- Tranzmon llamó a los demás, quienes evolucionaron de inmediato y empezaron a atacar

-Vamos! Podemos vencer!- Angemon le dio un golpe con su báculo en la cabeza

-Este tipo no nos detendrá! GARFIO DEL PIRATA!- Hookmon dio un corte con su garfio

-No nos rendiremos! ENVESTIDA DE TRUENOS!- Thundramon envistió envuelto en rayos

-Debemos rescatar a esos niños!- Airdramon golpeó con su cola

-Lo lograremos! Cumpliré el sueño de Lixie de ser como los antiguos elegidos, ENVESTIDA DE ESPORAS!- Fairymon envistió envuelta en esporas, los 5 ataques juntos lanzaron a Deadramon hacia atrás, entonces los 5 dispararon

GOLPE DE FE!

RAYO DE ESPORAS!

TRUENO!

FLECHA DE FUEGO!

DISPARO DEL PIRATA!

Los ataques hicieron volar a Deadramon hacia atrás, entonces Tranzmon apareció por detrás

-Despídete siervo de Chaosmon, HOLY TORNADO!- Tranzmon giró con sus garras hacia delante y atravesó la cabeza de Deadramon, haciendo que este se desdigitalize al instante

-LO LOGRARON!- Lixie y los demás recibieron a sus digimons y a Jix quienes volvieron a su estado original, Lixie abrazó a Flowymon y a Jix por igual

-Aww! Lixie! Para! Eso duele, arg…!- Lixie apretó tanto a Jix que este prácticamente desfalleció, todos reían ante esta situación, cuando esto acabó todos se apresuraron a la salida

-Los hijos de los elegidos deben estar por aquí, hay que apresurarnos!- M.Y. corrió junto a los demás hasta que en un cuarto encontraron una jaula de energía con todos los niños y sus digimons

-Miren! Vienen a rescatarnos al fin!- dijo uno de los niños

-Ahí están, no se preocupen los sacaremos de allí enseguida- Dijo Jix, los niños estaban muy alegres

-Hay que descubrir como desactivar la jaula!- Steck empezó a buscar algún dispositivo

-Creo que no será necesario, los rayos del digivice pueden atravesarla- dijo M.Y.

-um… supongo que tienes razón, quédense quietos niños!- Steck lanzo el rayo del digivice hacia los niños y uno a uno fueron volviendo a el mundo real despidiéndose alegremente de los niños elegidos- listo! Lo logramos!

-genial! Entonces nuestra misión esta completa? Haha que geniales somos!- Jix estaba muy alegre

-siii lo logramos salvamos a los hijos de los antiguos elegidos! Wii lo hicimos! Lixie es felizz! –Lixie saltaba de felicidad

-Lixie es feliz Lixie es feliz!- Flowymon saltaba junto a Lixie

-lo hicimos Kromon! Has hecho un gran trabajo!- Kay felicitaba a su digimon

-no lo hubiera logrado sin ti Kay!- Kromon también estaba muy feliz, pero mientras todos festejaban…

-Kori! Que pasa no te ves muy feliz?- Monmon salto al hombro de Kori que miraba hacia el fondo de la habitación seriamente

-…algo anda mal… puedo sentirlo…- Kori estaba muy serio

-que? Tienes un presentimiento?- Monmon no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amo

-no… es algo más fuerte… puedo sentirlo… estoy seguro- Kori cada ves estaba más serio

-oigan! Ustedes 2 que les pasa?- Aglymon se acerco a Monmon curiosamente

-ahhaha no es nada no es nada!- Monmon aparentaba que todo estaba bien

-…ahí viene…-cuando Kori dijo eso el suelo comenzó a temblar

-que… que es eso?- M.Y. se echo atrás asustada

-que? Aún queda otro, no puede ser pensé que Deadramon era el ultimo!- Steck también estaba asustado por esto

-no puede ser… no tendré miedo! Prepárate Kromon!- Kay hizo coraje y se predispuso a pelear, Kromon se puso enfrente de este y empezó a gruñir

-damn it, nuestra suerte es la peor… manténganse firmes! No podemos caer ahora!- Jix preparó su digivice

DIGI SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE AHHHH FIREYMON!

KROMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH THUNDRAMON!

FLOWYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH FAIRYMON!

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH! ANGEMON!

MONMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHH! HOOKMON!

AGLYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHHH AIRDRAMON!

-estén listos para cualquier cosa!- Angemon se puso a la defensiva instantáneamente, en ese momento apareció lo que nadie esperaba, un digimon del tamaño de un humano adulto normal envuelto en sombras y con unos grandes cuernos

-quien es ese?- Fireymon estaba en guardia con su espada

-malditos niños, se ve que siempre un grupo de niños se mete en mi camino, pero esta ves esto acabara aquí mismo, ahora yo mismo me ocupare de ustedes! No usare más plebeyos!- el digimon oscuro parecía muy furioso, en ese momento todos se asustaron

-oigan… no creen que ese podrá ser…?- antes que M.Y. termine su frase el digimon interrumpió

-así es mocosos, SOY CHAOSMON!- todos quedaron shockeados

-n…no puede ser! Es de un nivel superior a mega como haremos para vencerlo? Solamente somos del nivel campeón!- incluso Angemon estaba aterrado en esta ocasión

-damn it… que haremos?... no queda otra alternativa! Hay que pelear!- ciegamente todos siguieron a Fireymon

-insolentes, cavan su propia tumba- sin siquiera moverse con un aura de energía obscura Chaosmon lanzó a los digimons elegidos como si nada haciéndoles perder su evolución al instante

-NO!- Lixie tomo a Flowymon- no puede ser! Es demasiado…- Lixie estaba totalmente desesperanzada

-Patamon… como puede ser…- Steck tomo a patamon quien quedo inconciente

-llegamos tan lejos… no puede ser…- M.Y. lloraba con Aglymon en brazos

-…savia que algo así pasaría- Kori tomaba a Monmon sintiéndose realmente impotente ante esa situación

-Kromon! Resiste! Por favor! No desistas!- Kay intentaba despertar a Kromon quien quedo seriamente lastimado

-agh… esto no es posible…, digi spirit digivolve ah, tranzmon- Jix evolucionó a Tranzmon totalmente desesperanzado- maldito seas Chaosmon!- Tranzmon se lanzó hacia Chaosmon pero este lo derribo de un golpe sin el menor esfuerzo

-Jix! Por favor no sigas!- gritaba Lixie entre lagrimas

-damn… que podemos hacer…- Tranzmon volvió a ser Jix quien quedo tirado en el suelo, en ese momento Chaosmon se preparó para atacar de nuevo

-ADIÓS ESTUPIDOS NIÑOS!- pero justo en ese momento…

-MEGA FLAMA!- una bola de fuego gigante echo atrás la mano de Chaosmon

-QUE? Imposible!- Chaosmon savia lo que estaba pasando, de las sombras salio Greymon con Tai en su hombro y detrás suyo todos los demás elegidos con sus digimons, Tai bajo y Greymon volvió a ser Agumon

-Lo han hecho bien niños, ahora vean trabajar a los profesionales!- Tai estaba emocionado, jix y los demás miraban con asombro a sus salvadores

-no… lo puedo creer… estamos salvados…- Jix dejo caer su cabeza, Tai lo levanto y se lo llevó

-Chaosmon nos has causado demasiados problemas! Ahora pagaras por tus acciones!- Matt dio un paso al frente junto a Tai

-ahora veras que nadie se mete con los digielegidos! Veemon prepárate, Ichihoji hagámoslo!- Davis estaba listo para la acción, Ken sonreía confiado a su lado

-MUY BIEN TODOS EVOLUCIONEN!- Tai dio la orden y todos los digimons evolucionaron ante el aterrado Chaosmon

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH

WARGREYMON!

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHHH

METALGARURUMON!

-Piyomon demuéstrales lo que logramos con el entrenamiento de todos estos años!- gritó Sora

-Si Sora! Allí voy! PIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHHH

PHOENIXMON!

-Gomamon hazlo por todos los digimons que salieron lastimados!- Joe estaba más decidido que nunca también

-No te preocupes Joe los haré pedazos! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

PLECIOMON!

-La maquina funciona de maravilla, Tentomon dale su merecido por hacernos trabajar tanto!- Izzy estaba furioso también

-A la orden! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON!

-Palmon! Demuéstrales lo fuerte que te has vuelto!- Mimi estaba decidida a ganar

-Si Mimi! Veras que todo saldrá bien! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

ROSEMON!

-Prepárate Hawkmon!- Joley se preparo a pelear

-A la orden Joley, HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH

AKYLAMON!

-Prepárate a demostrar tu verdadero poder Veemon!- Davis estaba súper emocionado

-SI DAVIS NO TE FALLARE, VEEMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH

EXVEEMON!

-Wormon! Dale una lección a Chaosmon por raptar a mi hijo!- Ken estaba más furioso que nunca

-No te preocupes Ken! Sera como en los viejos tiempos, WORMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH

STINGMON!

-Muy bien Kari! Es hora de demostrar lo que logramos en todos estos años!- Joley se emocionó con la posibilidad de demostrar su poder

-Así es! Le daremos una lección! TU PUEDES GATOMON!- Kari estaba decidida a todo en esta ocasión

-GATOMON!

-AKYLAMON!

-DNA DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH!

SYLPHYMON!

-AHORA VERÁN EL ESFUERZO DE MI ENTRENAMIENTO! SYLPHYMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

VALKYRAMON!

-Ichihoji no podemos quedarnos atrás! Vamos!- a la orden de Davis Exveemon y Wormon se fusionaron

-EXVEEMON!

-STINGMON!

-DNA DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

PAILDRAMON!

-PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE AHHH!

IMPERIALDRAMON!

-Ahora verán de lo que estamos hechos! IMPERIALDRAMON CAMBIO DE MODO AHH

IMPERIALDRAMON, MODO GUERRERO!

-Vamos Matt! No podemos dejar que sean los únicos en lucirse!- Tai estaba muy emocionado

-Claro que no! Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon muestren de que están hechos!

-WARGREYMON!

-METALGARURUMON!

-DNA DIGIVOLVE AHHHHH!

OMNIMON!

Al finalizar esto Todos los digimons nivel Mega con sus evoluciones que consiguieron a trabes de su entrenamiento durante todos estos años se pararon enfrente de los elegidos

-in…creíble…esos son los digimons de los antiguos elegidos…- Lixie estaba asombrada, Jix recupero la conciencia y tampoco podía creer lo que veía

OMNIMON!

IMPERIALDRAMON!

VALKYRAMON!

PHOENIXMON!

PLECIOMON!

ROSEMON!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON!

-Chaosmon! Pagaras por todo!- Omnimon se puso al frente y reto a Chaosmon

-demonios… son digimons del máximo nivel, tengo que ganar un poco de tiempo

-VAMOS DEMUÉSTRENLE EL PODER DE LOS ANTIGUOS ELEGIDOS! –Tai estaba totalmente emocionado de mostrar el poder de su digimon, Omnimon fue el primero en atacar

-ESPADA TRASCENDENTAL!- el terrible espadaso de Omnimon se dirigía a Chaosmon pero este lo salto y cayo encima de Omnimon dándole un golpe con su garra obscura en la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Valkyramon lo ataco por detrás

-ESPADA VALKIRIA!- el espadaso lo lanzó hacia delante donde estaba Imperialdramon

-CAÑON DE PROTONES!- el cañonazo impacto directamente dañando seriamente a Chaosmon

-Maldita sea! No puedo con todos!- Chaosmon disparó un rayo oscuro a Imperialdramon, este lo esquivo pero el rayo se empezó a mover en su dirección para atraparlo, pero inmediatamente…

-ENREDADERA DE ESPINAS!- Rosemon atrapó a Chaosmon con unos látigos llenos de espinas

-MALDICIÓN!- Chaosmon no podía moverse, entonces Phoenixmon y Pleciomon atacaron por ambos lados

-RAYO DE FÉNIX!

-RAYO DE AURORA!- los rayos impactaron en Chaosmon dejándolo muy dañado

-no puedo con ellos… son demasiado fuertes… aún no alcance mi evolución máxima, debo ganar un poco más de tiempo para poder usar esa arma…, REDES OBSCURAS!- Chaosmon en realidad no estaba en su nivel de evolución más allá del mega, pero planeaba llegar a el muy rápido, unas redes salieron a toda velocidad y atraparon a los digimons, entonces comenzó a darles choques de energía- listo! Esta lista mi arma definitiva!- Chaosmon lanzó sus redes hacia una esfera negra

-que demonios es eso?- Davis tuvo un mal presentimiento

-ADIÓS IDIOTAS! YO TAMBIÉN PREPARE TRUCOS TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, DESPÍDANSE DE LOS PODERES DE LOS QUE ESTÁN TAN ORGULLOSOS!- las redes drenaron todo el poder de los digimons elegidos y los hicieron volver a su nivel principiante y desfusionarse

-IMPOSIBLE!- Tai no podía creer lo que pasaba, las redes llevaron la energía hacia la esfera negra quien entonces lanzo un aura negra que se comenzó a expandir rápidamente por todo el digimundo, en ese momento Chaosmon volvió a ser simplemente un Devimon

-HAHAHAHAHA eh drenado su poder y con el e creado una aura que evitara que evolucionen nuevamente! Es cuestión de tiempo para que yo recupere mis evoluciones están acabados, DEADRAMON ENCÁRGATE DE ELLOS!- Chaosmon se fue en una nube de humo y ante el asombro de todos Deadramon reapareció en frente de todos

-COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! HABÍAMOS ACABADO CON EL!- Steck no podía creer lo que veía

-HAHAHA realmente creen que use todo mi poder, eso era una pobre ilusión!- Deadramon se preparó a pelear, los elegidos sin pensarlo tomaron a sus digimons y comenzaron a correr, entre todos llevaban a Jix quien permanecía inconciente, inmediatamente Izzy se comunicó con Genai a trabes de la computadora

-Señor Genai! Ha visto lo que paso? Que hacemos?- Izzy no paraba de correr junto a los demás mientras hablaba

-Chaosmon cubrió el mundo con oscuridad! No podrán evolucionar, solo los nuevos elegidos pueden gracias al poder de los debas en sus digivices, pero ahora no pueden con deadramon, hay una puerta especial en ese castillo, ella los puede traer al continente Drive en donde estoy yo, es la única esperanza! Conecta tu computadora a esa puerta y la configurare, apresúrate Izzy!- Genai terminó de dar las indicaciones pero dejo la conexión activada

-Enseguida señor Genai!- Izzy siguió corriendo junto a los demás, pero Deadramon comenzó su ataque

-que vamos a hacer! Los digimons están inconcientes!- Steck estaba desesperado con Patamon en brazos, Deadramon lanzó un rayo que impacto en el suelo e hizo volar a los elegidos

-diablos! Hay que hacer algo, agumon reacciona!- Tai no savia que hacer, todos se levantaron y siguieron corriendo, pero entonces llegaron a un callejón sin salida

-no puede ser! Chaosmon selló la puerta con esta pared! Sin el poder de un digimon no hay forma de romperla!- Genai no esperaba que algo así pasara

-NO! QUE VAMOS A HACER!- Lixie comenzó a llorar y al no saber que hacer abrazó a Jix

-que…? Lixie?- Jix no entendió que pasaba

-Jix… no te preocupes no estas solo! Te protegeré, no se como- Lixie lloraba desesperada mientras abrazaba a Jix

-Lixie… no…- Jix se paró con lo que le quedaba de fuerza- no Lixie! Yo te protegeré! A ti y a todos no te preocupes!- Jix junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

-Jix! No quiero perderte por favor!- Lixie lloraba de desesperación pero entonces Jix sonrió

-ha, no te preocupes, este estúpido no me vencerá! Maldito ahora veras de lo que estamos hechos los niños elegidos!- Jix se lleno de valor nuevamente y se preparó a pelear

-este chico piensa pelear, ha, se ve que tenemos buenos reemplazos- decía tai con orgullo

-llegó la hora! DIGI SPIRIT! –la luz anaranjada se encendió en el digivice de Jix- DIGIVOLVE AHHH!- todo el cuerpo de Jix se envolvió en magma y aparecieron alas de magma en su espalda- FIREYMON!

-realmente piensas pelear? Eres mas estúpido de lo que pareces!- Deadramon comenzó a cargar un rayo en su boca

-no me importa lo débil que pueda estar o lo fuerte que seas! No dejare que toques a mis amigos y a Lixie!- Deadramon disparó el rayo oscuro en ese instante pero Fireymon se cubrió con su espada de fuego y logro aminorar el daño- tsk… es fuerte, pero no me rendiré! MATCH HEAT!- de las alas de Fireymon Salio un rayo calórico que impacto en Deadramon sin hacerle el menor rasguño- DAMN!-

-HAHAHA PATÉTICO! TENTÁCULOS OBSCUROS!- los tentáculos atraparon a Fireymon

-ugh no!- Deadramon comenzó a cargar el rayo oscuro igual que antes- diablos… no! no puedo! Debo proteger… a Lixie…agh… NO!- Fireymon empezó a hacer arder el fuego de su armadura- DEBO PROTEGERLOS!- el fuego hizo que los tentáculos suelten a Fireymon

-demonios quema! RAYO OSCURO!- el rayo impacto contra Fireymon pero el fuego a su alrededor lo freno

-LOS VOY A PROTEGER PASE LO QUE PASE- el fuego alrededor de Fireymon ardía cada ves más

-es increíble! Como puede ser que este haciendo arder su fuego de semejante manera!- Izzy estaba asombrado ante tal suceso, de repente el emblema de el coraje en el interior de Tai empezó a brillar

-que? Que sucede! Mi emblema interior esta reaccionando! Que pasa?- Tai no entendía que le estaba pasando

-oigan miren eso allí!- Matt señalo al techo que se empezaba a poner anaranjado, en ese momento una bola de fuego atravesó el techo y apareció enfrente de Fireymon, pero esta bola de fuego no era cualquiera

-ha! Lo comprendo Fireymon! HAGÁMOSLO!- Fireymon estiro su mano izquierda hacia la bola de fuego y esta se introdujo en su catalizador elemental, entonces el cristal del catalizador se encendió en llamas- entonces para esto era el catalizador eh, ya veo A LLEGADO TU FIN DEADRAMON!- todos quedaron asombrados, los antiguos elegidos podrían jurar que sabían lo que pasaría

-Q…QUE HACES? COMO PUDISTE INVOCAR AL PODER ELEMENTAL DEL FUEGO!- Deadramon retrocedía con algo de miedo, Fireymon volvió a ser Jix pero seguía envuelto en llamas

-GET READY TO FEEL MY FIRE!- El fuego en el catalizador se encendió a toda potencia y el digivice libero las luces anaranjada y celeste

-DOBLE SPIRIT, ELEMENTAL POWER DIGIVOLVE AHHHHHHHHHH!- Los 2 digi spirits y el poder elemental del fuego se combinaron y cubrieron a Jix totalmente, haciendo que una energía de fuego cubriera totalmente el fuego y le hiciera salir alas

TRANZMERAMON!

**Digimon:** Tranzmeramon

**Descripción Física:** Este digimon que ha alcanzado el nivel Ultimate esta cubierto completamente por llamas de energía, su apariencia es similar a la de fireymon pero en lugar de magma tiene energía de fuego, cubriendo todo el cuerpo, incluso la cabeza, dejando ver solamente la cara, puede crear espadas de fuego de sus brazos

**Ataques especiales:** Twin Fire Sword, Mega Fire Slash, Clone Slash, etc.

**Personalidad:** la misma que Fireymon

Todos miraban asombrados sin poder creer la forma en la que Jix alcanzo el nivel Ultimate- Jix… lo logró! Savia que el nos salvaría!- Lixie estaba muy alegre al ver esto

-AHORA VERAS MALDITO! NO TE PERDONARE!- Tranzmeramon voló hacia Deadramon con toda su fuerza

-Diablos no me rendiré tan fácil! RAYO OSCURO!- Deadramon cargó rápido un rayo y lo disparo

-HA! DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO TWIN FIRE SWORD!- Tranzmeramon creo 2 espadas de fuego de sus brazos y partió al medio al rayo sin problemas- DESPÍDETE DE ESTE MUNDO! CLONE SLASH!- Tranzmeramon se dividió en muchas replicas de si mismo y estas atacaron por todos lados a Deadramon haciéndole cortes de fuego a una velocidad increíble, al final de todo solo el Tranzmeramon real quedo y le dio el corte final atravesándolo completamente

-Lo logró!- todos festejaron la victoria de Jix, quien luego de eso lanzo un rayo de fuego a la pared derribándola completamente, sin perder un segundo Izzy conecto la computadora

-muy bien niños elegidos abriré la puerta inmediatamente!- Genai comenzó a trabajar y cuando Jix bajo al suelo y volvió a la normalidad todos sus compañeros fueron a su lado, Lixie le saltó encima emocionada tirándolo al suelo

-Jix jix! Estas bien gracias al cielo! Creí que te perdería! Eso fue sorprendente! Ni los antiguos elegidos eran tan fabulosos! Eso fue genial! Eso fue…- Lixie no paraba de alagar a Jix

-hey Lixie tranquila esta bien aghh! Me aplastas Lixie!- Jix reía mucho mientras Lixie seguía hablando, todos rieron ante la situación

-veo que Jix ya no me necesita tanto después de todo… me alegro de que al fin sea feliz!- pensaba M.Y. sonriente

-muy bien todos! La puerta ya esta programada, vámonos pronto!- Izzy dio la orden y todos empezaron a entrar, Jix se paro y Lixie sin soltarlo se paro junto a el

-estas lista Lixie?- preguntó Jix, esta asintió con la cabeza sonriente, todos entraron a la puerta y luego esta se cerró, los elegidos aparecieron en una casa enorme llena de aparatos y monitores

-Bienvenidos sean niños elegidos! Este es mi nuevo hogar en el continente Drive!- Genai dio la bienvenida mientras los niños miraban asombrados, Lixie no soltaba a Jix ni de broma

-Señor Genai muchas gracias por su ayuda! No hubiéramos podido hacerlo sin usted!- agradeció Steck

-por nada niños, pero aún no es tiempo de festejar, les explicare la situación- Genai prendió un monitor- como pueden ver, la oscuridad que esparció Chaosmon cubrió a todo el digimundo, esto hará que todos se debiliten, pero no se preocupen, al parecer hay ciertas fuentes de poder para que se mantenga la barrera obscura, trabajamos para descubrir donde están, los antiguos elegidos… perdieron energía, pero sus evoluciones pueden ser recuperadas rápidamente no se preocupen, es cuestión de tiempo, en unos meses ya podrán volver a evolucionar a nivel mega, de todas formas esta zona esta demasiado afectada por la oscuridad y ni los nuevos elegidos pueden evolucionar por ahora, por lo que deberán volver al mundo de los humanos mientras arreglamos los problemas, tómenlo como unas pequeñas vacaciones, las tienen merecidas- dicho esto los 6 nuevos elegidos se miraron alegres

-genial! Podremos volver al mundo real!- Kay salto de alegría

-Al fin un poco de descanso estaba muy agotado!- Steck también se veía feliz, todos estaban muy alegres, Lixie no soltaba la mano de Jix y ambos se miraban sonrientes, M.Y. podía percibir que pasaba y reía de forma picara

-muy bien elegidos este portal esta configurado con sus datos, entren uno a uno junto a sus digimons y aparecerán justo en sus casas!- Todos tomaron a sus digimons que seguían inconcientes mayormente en brazos y avanzaron

-niños muchas gracias por salvar a nuestros hijos, les prometo que volveremos a vernos muy pronto! En cuanto recuperemos la evolución los ayudaremos- Tai se despidió y entro a la maquina con agumon en su espalda, todos saludaron y se fueron hasta que quedaron solo los 6 nuevos elegidos

-bueno niños elegidos, es su turno- Genai también se despidió de todos

-ha sido una gran aventura, nos veremos pronto!- dijo Kay alegremente

-Claro pero seria buena idea vernos en el mundo real en estos días, ya nos hemos hecho buenos amigos!- dijo M.Y.

-es cierto, seria una idea genial- Steck sonreía más de lo acostumbrado… a todo esto Kori estaba muy serio desde la aparición de Chaosmon

-bueno… supongo que es hora de despedirnos por un tiempo- Lixie parecía algo triste de irse

-no te preocupes pronto nos veremos! Esto es solo un corto descanso! Chaosmon aún necesita que le pateemos el trasero así que no se relajen!- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Jix, Lixie se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza, luego de estas escenas todos entraron a la puerta y regresaron a sus hogares donde sus familias los recibieron desconcertados, estos explicaron que paso y disfrutaron el reencuentro, pero Jix apenas llegó encontró algo raro en su bolsillo

-uh? Que es esto?- Jix encontró una nota- eh? Una nota? Es de Lixie!- la nota decía que se encuentren en el parque central de hikari gaoka a las 10 de la noche de ese día- Lixie… lo debe haber puesto cuando me abrazó… sera que…- Jix se sonrojó mucho, en ese momento su madre y su palmon se acercaron

-ohhh Jix estas muy cambiado! Que paso en tu aventura, acaso hay alguna chica?- la madre de Jix se dio cuenta al instante

-EH? NO QUE CREES! NO ME MOLESTES!- Jix corrió a su habitación avergonzado mientras su madre y palmon reían- diablos! Mamá nunca cambia!... uff…. Vaya… Lixie… la verdad es que ha sido muy especial para mi… no se que tiene… no se porque me quiere tanto… pero… realmente nunca me importo tanto una persona………. Papá que hubieras echo tu?... uff… por lo que se conquistaste a mamá en una de tus aventuras, damn el si era intrépido…- El padre de Jix era un famoso aventurero, el y su Flarerizamon habían echo hallazgos increíbles por todo el mundo, la hora llegó y Jix se dirigió muy nervioso al parque, allí encontró a Lixie inmediatamente

-Jix! Viniste!- Lixie se encontraba sola, Flowymon no estaba con ella

-Lixie! Que pasa…? P..pa…para que me llamaste, que p…pasa con Flowymon?- Jix estaba realmente nervioso

-pues… esta descansando en casa, estaba realmente agotada… además quería estar contigo a solas…- mientras Lixie hablaba el corazón de Jix se aceleraba

-eh.. p..Pues p…para que? Hahaha?- Jix reía avergonzado

-Jix… en todo este viaje… que no fue tan largo en verdad… apenas duró 1 mes y medio… pero realmente aprendí muchas cosas… yo admiraba a los niños elegidos del pasado pero descubrí que tu eras más fuerte que ellos o cualquiera… no por tus evoluciones o como peleabas siendo digimon… sino por como resistías vivir sin un digimon, me enseñaste mucho y yo creo que…- Lixie estaba muy sonrojada, el corazón de ella y de Jix comenzaron a latir a gran velocidad- Jix…yo…te amo…- a Jix prácticamente se le detuvo el corazón en ese instante, realmente no podía creer eso

-Lixie…yo…-Jix no savia que decir- la verdad… tu también me enseñaste mucho… me enseñaste a confiar en mi, me demostraste que no estaba solo… y fuiste la primer persona que me quiso proteger a costa de su vida… la verdad es que… te tome mucho cariño y yo… también te amo Lixie…- Jix estaba terriblemente avergonzado, pero cuando vio la gran sonrisa entre lagrimas de Lixie pudo sonreír el también, en ese momento Lixie lo abrazó y el la abrazó a ella y en ese momento ambos se besaron…

CONTINUARA…

Digimon Zero

Episodio 10: una vuelta en el destino!

Hola mi nombre es Steck Kimura, no puedo creer esto! Jix y Lixie? Quien lo diría, vaya que suerte tuvo… realmente no me lo vi venir que ciego estoy, bueno ejem… en el próximo episodio! Nos reuniremos todos y veremos nuestras vidas cotidianas, este nuevo grupo de amigos es genial nunca me sentí tan a gusto, ahora es cuando los digielegidos Digievolucionan!


End file.
